My blood is your blood: Ishi's path
by tinasan25
Summary: In her past Yuko learned how to fight, hate and how to love, but she failed on her path. Now she got a second chance. Will she be able to find the correct path this time? She have to learn how to become a mother and how to save the broken bonds with her child. Will her daughter follow Madara's path? This is the sequel for "My blood is your blood" Rated M just to make sure.
1. Chapter 1 - the awakening

** A/N: Hello everyone...so the sequel for "My blood is your blood" is here :) I hope you will like it and also I'm hoping that all readers and followers from the first series will also liked this second part. Those who never read the first part please check it:) **

**And now, let's begin! Enjoy?)**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: awakening_**

* * *

"Wake up!"

The stern voice made me flinch in the bed. I slowly opened my brownish-black eyes and saw the red-haired woman. "Mito-sama?" I rubbed my sleepy sight and shifted into sitting position. "It's just too early-" My mouth yawned uncontrollably, but it does not have any effect on the firm woman.

"There's a lot of work you have to do." Uzumaki Mito threw my warm duvet from my little form and I felt how the coldness tried to sneak underneath my white nightdress.

"There's not single shinobi who sleep in such a hour!" Mito frowned at me and placed her hands on her hips.

I pouted as I left my lovely soft bed and headed to the bathroom. Uzumaki kunoichi watched my every step as if I tried ever to run away. The only thing that left for me was my silent growl, even though I tried to do it as quiet as possible, I'm pretty sure that crimson-haired woman heard me.

"Hurry up Ishi-chan!" Mito commanded and folded her arms across her chest.

...

After light breakfast Mito led me through the streets of Konoha to the hospital. Because I'm an orphan I have to make a money for living on my own and helping in hospital is the only thing I can do.

My name is Ishi and I'm five years old. Kids in my age always asking me where my parents are, but this question is mystery even for me. As far as I can remember I never had a mother nor father. The people who are raising me are mostly Uzumaki Mito and her husband, The First Hokage Senju Hashirama. The place where I live is called Konoha. It's peaceful place, nice and full of kind people, but somewhere deep inside I'm not really happy, but I can't say exactly why. Who knows, maybe it's because of my early age.

But, even though I'm only five I posses something what the others call gift. My chakra can heal without hand seals. As I heard, there's no one in Konoha with such a precious gift, but in this moment I don't really care about my healing abilities. I use them in hospital, it's tiring and exhausting, but I don't have anything else to do so why not help to the bunch of idiots who injured themselves in the mission.

"Ohayo-" Mito greeted the lady on the reception and led me to the room of my first patient. I knew exactly whom I'm gonna heal every morning of each day. This woman lay on the hospital bed longer than I live, or I guess so. I started to heal her when I was three I think so. I heard she tried to commit suicide when she jumped from the Hokage's monument. Oh yeah, she actually did, but someone saved her. Hokaga-sama never said who it was, but her life energy and even her chakra are at the level zero, so to keep her on this world I'm using my 'healing touch', Hashirama-sama call my gift like that. Still, I don't understand why they try to keep her alive, this woman is like a living zombie. I need to keep her alive while she's already dead.

"We're here Ishi-chan." Mito opened the door with number thirteen and I saw the usual image as every morning. Uchiha Yuko lay motionless in the white bed. "Begin." Mito closed the door behind her and left me alone with _my_ patient.

...

The only thing I had to do is touch her. So I sat quietly on her bed and held her hand. I watched with lazy eyes as her whole body glowed in pale blue chakra. But those damned seals on her body started to burn again. This woman had her entire body covered in some weird seals. It was some strange symbols that were wrapped around her neck, torso, arms and legs. Hokage-sama said, that this is the reason why her body survived such a great damage.

When I poured my chakra for so long into Yuko-san's body, the seals started to glow in red and they burned like a flames of hell. The First warned me to stop immediately with my healing if the seal will shine with bright red colour. So I did.

"This should be enough for today Yuko-san." I muttered under my breath. "I'll come back later to give you some energy for the night." The smirk played with my lips. I usually talked with her like that. Even though she can't hear me, Yuko-san is the only person I can speak with honestly. I can share with her all my secrets and still be sure that she will not say to anyone. To put it simply, Uchiha Yuko is my best friend.

Usually, I'm waiting for Mito-sama. She always coming in the afternoon and send me for lunch, then I have to come back and help to heal the other patients. It's the most boring thing on the world, but what else I should do? I'm starting academy next year and Hokage-sama told me that this is the best training in medical ninjutsu what I can get.

I jumped from the hospital bed and went into the bathroom to wash my face. As I saw the reflection in the mirror I adjusted my midnight black hair behind my ears. It doesn't matter how many time Hokage-sama will tell me that I'm beautiful girl, I still look like a boy with my short hair and fair skin. Well, I'm only five so I should probably wait for my beautiful exchange. When my hair will grow longer and my body change the shape, maybe then I can be that beautiful girl he's still talking about.

I splashed the cold water on my pale face and returned back to the room. Mito-sama still not present. I checked Yuko-san, her seals turned back into cold black colour. I sighed as I felt my boredom rising.

I stood in front of the window and opened the curtains. Then my eyes caught the sight of a small boy, he was running, probably the three other boys were chasing him. "Morons-" I uttered quietly and retreated few steps back. My back collided with something and I flinched.

"Night stand." I chuckled over my pathetic imagination. Something like, living zombie came for me. I had to laugh. Then my eyes saw that one of the drawers is half opened and something shiny enlightened me.

My eyes turned on the door, then on the motionless kunoichi. "You won't mind it, right?" I asked her warily, then my hand opened the drawer and pulled out the mysterious thing. It was a necklace with the moon pendant, small red stone glowed brightly. "Nice." I whispered. "Is that yours, Yuko-san?" No answer, of course, as always.

I walked back to the mirror and placed the necklace on my neck. My eyes widened slightly when the little stone started to shine even more. In that moment I finally felt like a girl, as if the necklace underlined my delicate side. I smiled brightly and somehow I couldn't take my eyes from the beautiful pendant. With my simply black kimono and dark hair was this small piece of jewelry adorable visible.

"Ishi-chan." The voice of Uzumaki Mito interrupted my admiration and in a shock I quickly hid the necklace under my kimono.

"I'm coming-" When I stepped from the bathroom nothing changed in the room. Yuko-san was still half-dead and Mito-sama frowned, as usual.

"Go for your lunch." She commanded and I did as I was told.

...

Mito-sama gave me some money for my lunch. She always taught me how I should spend my money, also she was the one who was in charge of my clothes. In truth I hate her taste for clothes, I am kunoichi so I should wear a proper outfit for shinobi, right? Mito-sama dressed me in kimonos and all colourful yukatas, it was troublesome, but I couldn't complain, because she was the only person besides Hokage-sama, who cared for me.

When I was done with my lunch I decided to take a walk to the ninja academy. I was so excited, next year is my turn to become Konoha's kunoichi.

"C'mon! Show us something!"

The boy's voice caught my attention. I followed the voices until I saw boy, kneeling on the ground, he was probably in my age. Three other boys ware looking down at him.

"What was it?" One of the older boys shouted. "They called you to be prodigy and you can't do anything against us?" His cocky tone made me crouch my nose.

"Please, that's enough." The boy on the ground spoke with kind voice. I would be pissed if someone would beat me on the ground. "I can't do such a jutsu."

"Then try harder!" The older bastard spat on him.

As I stood there and watched as the boy struggled against those three idiots I realized, that this is the same boy I saw ran in front of the hospital. What should I do? What should I do? I felt my anger rising, but what am I supposed to do in situation like this? I'm not great help for that poor boy, those three looked like a genins already and I'm not even in the academy yet.

But I couldn't just watch them neither. I want to be the best medical ninja and medical ninjas always helping the others, they saving lives, right? So, I should do something, anything, but what I can do? I can touch them with my healing chakra and probably helping them from toothache or in a worst I would restore their life and chakra energy on maximum so they would beat us down for sure.

Dam it! Do something! Do something! I couldn't watch anymore how they used their fists to force him to show them some kind of jutsu. "Stop it already please!" I shouted with my so girlish voice, the fear could be hear for miles. Suddenly, I found myself standing in front of the kneeling boy and defending him with my spread hands.

"Move away, you little brat!" One of those boys barked and I felt my knees started to tremble.

"N-no!" I managed to say. "I am... I am iryo ninja and I...I-"

"And you what?" One of them stepped forward and I felt my heart in my throat. "Will you heal us?" All of them started to laugh.

I gritted my teeth until my jaw hurts. "You-" I growled and released my healing energy, maybe if they will see my body glow in my pale blue chakra they will talk to me seriously. But, like on the purpose, nothing happened. As if something sucked all my chakra. My head felt dizzy and my vision gone blurry.

I guess that I looked horrible in that moment, because all three boys looked somehow shocked and then they started to run. "Oh?" I blinked several times and then my lips formed bright smile.

"Did you see?" I turned my attention to the boy behind my back, his eyes widened. "I scared them away!" I was so proud on myself.

"I don't think so-" The boy rose on his feet and with his finger he pointed on me. "I think it's that shiny thing on your neck. That's scared them."

I turned my eyes down. The necklace shone brightly then ever, I guess now I know where is all my chakra. "What is it?" I asked more for myself.

"Your necklace is glowing." The boy noted.

"Oh really." I rolled my eyes. "I did not notice." I sighed. "It's not mine, so I don't know what's wrong."

"In that case, you better return it to the owner." He smiled politely.

"Uhn..." I nodded. "You're right." I wanted to leave to the hospital, but that boy stopped me.

"Wait! Ehm...thank you." He smiled even more. "My name is Akio and you are?"

"I'm late!" I shouted and started to run back to the hospital.

"Late?" Akio muttered. "What a weird name."

...

"You're late!" Mito scolded me in the entrance to the building."Iryo ninja who's coming late endanger his comrades."

"I'm so sorry Mito-sama." I bowed my head in shame.

"Hn." She still held that firm gaze. "There." She passed me the paper with names and room numbers of my patients. "Began."

"Hai." I took the paper and walked away. Before I start I have to return this weird thing on my neck. I headed into Yuko-san's room. Number thirteen, great! I opened the door and froze, someone stood next to her bed.

"Excuse me-" I muttered and the man turned to face me. My eyes slightly widened as I stared at the shinobi with spiky black hair, his eyes were strict and on his face was large scar.

"Hello." He greeted politely. "Do you need something?"

I was stunned, this woman never had any visitors, or I never met one. And then I realized that I'm in really bad situation. What if this man is the one who gave her this necklace? He would call me a stealer! "I just... I came to check her-"

His eyes narrowed, suspicion reeked from him. "Why?"

"I... I am her healer!" I managed to cough out.

"Oh?" He raised one of his thin eyebrow. "No way!" Suddenly. the suspicion was replaced with curiosity. "Could you be..." He chuckled quietly. "You are Ishi, am I right?"

I just nodded nervously. I shoudn't come back here, I should just do my work and return that stupid necklace later.

"I suppose, I should thank you." The scarred man smiled unexpectedly.

"What-" I asked and he apparently sniffed my confusion judging by his smile.

"It must be annoying and exhausting for a little girl like you to spend all day in hospital, right?" He asked and folded his arms across his chest.

"Well, sometimes." I nodded. "But, since I possess this gift it can't be helped."

"You're very wise as I see." He came closer to me, I stood my ground firmly. "And you grew pretty well since the last time I saw you."

"Do you know me?"

There he laughed softly. "Everyone knows you Ishi-chan. Someone with such a gift is very rare among the shinobi." His eyes traveled across my face for a brief moment. "This woman-" He turned to the motionless kunoichi on the bed. "This woman is my goddaughter you know."

"Is she?" I gulped heavily. I'm in real trouble, I'm sure he knows about this damned necklace. What should I do now? Tell the truth or lie? While my mind rummaged thru my brain to come up with some good excuse he continued in his speech.

"I very much appreciate your willingness to heal Yuko even though we don't know if she ever come back to us." His gaze saddened.

"Uhn...ehm-"

"Kon." The man gave me the answer.

"Yes-" I smiled sheepishly. "Kon-san, what happened to her?" I asked this question really warily.

He was quiet for a moment as if he thinking about his answer. "You know Ishi, this is caused by loneliness and loss of loved ones."

Before I could react the door in the room opened. My terrified gaze found Mito-sama who was, as always, frowning at me. "Mi- Mito-sama!" I yelped with high voice.

"Ishi!" She placed her hands on the hips. "How many times do I have to tell you that iryo ninjas who are late putting the lives of his comrades in danger?"

"My mistake Mito-sama." Kon politely bowed his head. "I think it's me who distracted her."

"Iryo ninja couldn't be distracted so easily." Red-haired woman send him dead stare. Kon bowed deeply and when he was leaving I saw him winked at me.

"Back to work young lady."

"I understand-" I muttered under my breath, Mito followed behind me like a hawk.

...

My eyes found the clock on the wall. Almost 7pm, good, I thought, only Yuko-san left now. Mito did not leave my side the whole time, it was frustrating.

"Hey girls!" There was a happy voice of The First Hokage. "Are you done?"

"Almost." Mito gave him cold answer. I was really surprised how someone so bright and happy could live with someone so skeptical and serious how is Mito.

Hashirama-sama just smiled on his wife. "Mito my dear, I would like to take you and Ishi on the dinner. She should meet our son, they will be probably the classmates next year."

"Your son is starting academy next year!?" The question left my mouth so loudly.

Mito frowned. "Calm down young lady, what's with this wild behavior?"

"Ah, leave her alone Mito." Hashirama smiled and placed his big hand on my tiny shoulder. "Finish what you have to do and meet us here, okay?"

I nodded happily and started to run towards room number thirteen.

...

I sat on her bed again and held her pale hand, she was cold. I watched this woman every day for past two years. I could draw her face with my closed eyes. I knew every outline of her features, every small wrinkle, every beauty mark, I knew her face better than mine.

Those damned signs started to burn again, it was worst this time, I almost burned my hand. I jumped from the bed and took off her necklace. "It's beautiful, but I don't want to be labeled as an stealer." I announced and placed the necklace in her hand.

Mistake.

Red stone started to shine immediately and the pale blue light came out. It was probably my chakra which I wanted to use when I defended Akio-kun. The seals on her body started to glow in bright red colour and when the two chakras melted together Yuko was wrapped in the purple lights.

"Oh no, no, no!" I shook my head as I watched with fear her signs, they started to disappear! "No! No! Stop please!" My body started to tremble, Hokage-sama said that this seal is the reason why she's still here! "What should I do! What should I do!"

...

_"It's time." Izuna raised his coal-black eyes to the sky. Yuko lay contentedly in his arms. "They calling you." He whispered._

_"What do you talking about?" Yuko chuckled slightly, her chocolate eyes were closed. "Who's calling?"_

_"They." He said and carefully rose from the fresh grass. Yuko stood up, too. The confusion played in her eyes. "You have to go back."_

_"Back where?" She frowned._

_"Back to your life." Izuna answered simply._

_Yuko's eyes widened, then she started to laugh. "My silly-" She wrapped her arms around his torso and stood on her tiptoe to kiss his full lips. "I'm not going anywhere."_

_"You have to." Izuna insisted and pulled away. "Madara failed. The new world isn't possible now."_

_"That's okay-" Yuko hugged him again, this time her head rested on his chest. She missed his heartbeat, she couldn't hear his heart anymore. "We will wait."_

_"You don't understand-" Izuna's voice was so damned serious. "Your body is still chained to the earth. I don't know why and I don't know who, but they calling you now. They trying to bring back your soul into your body."_

_"What!" Yuko gasped. Impossible! There's no way she could be still alive on the earth. "Who?" Her voice dripped with despair. "Who could do such a thing? There's no way I've been saved! Look!" She placed her hands on her chest. "I'm here! I am dead!"_

_"No. You're not." Izuna shook his head. "You're form isn't complete. Just because your soul is here does not mean that you are dead."_

_"So is this like a coma?" She asked._

_"Yeah, something like this." Izuna nodded._

_"But... but I don't care!" The kunoichi shouted uncontrollably. "They can keep my body, I don't need it! I'm staying here!"_

_"No." Izuna reached his hand and touched her face. "You have to-"_

_"No!" Tears began to fall. "When we were alive we couldn't be together and now... even when we're dead we can't be together? Why? What is this? The eternal suffering?"  
_

_"Hush my little one-" Izuna wiped his nose against hers. "Can't you feel it? Can't you feel who's calling you?"_

_"What-" Yuko tried to focus on the starnge energy. "Madara?" Her eyes widened._

_"No." Izuna chhuckled. "His descendant."_

_"No way!" Yuko gasped and covered her mouth with her palm. There's no chance that her baby could be alive. She was only in first month, who knows maybe she was in second month, but still, it was just an fetus, it must be dead._

_"Go." Izuna interrupted her thoughts. "You have to go. Your child is calling you."_

_"I don't wanna leave you again!"_

_"Yuko-" Izuna grabbed her shoulders. "This child is from my blood, too! If you will not protect him, I will never forgive you!"_

_"Izuna-" Her tears soaked his chest. "I can't do this alone!"_

_"You're not alone." he gently stroked her red hair. "Your child is there and I'm always here. The time for us will come again."_

_He pressed his lips against her. His kiss was so comforting, full of tenderness and charity. Yuko held tightly on his shoulders until she felt her form fading..._

_"Izuna!" She tried to reached her hand, but it was too late._

_"Don't be afraid, I'm with you." Was his last words she heard._

...

I was frozen. The whole signs on her body were almost gone as if the red stone on the necklace sucked them away. "Yes! The necklace!" My mind finally awoke. I reached my hand and grabbed the necklace from her hand, but then her hand suddenly gripped mine.

My heart stopped.

the red-haired woman sat so quickly that she almost jumped on the floor. "IZUNA!" Her scream penetrated into ma sensitive ears. I watched her panting on the bed, her hand held my wrist so tightly that I almost felt my bones cracking.

I couldn't breath, my eyes were fixed on her.

Slowly she looked on her hand, trying to find what she's gripping. Her eyes were beautiful, softly brown, like a milk chocolate. But when she found out that she's helding a hand and that small hand held her necklace, she frowned deeply.

Her gaze found mine. Those beautiful eyes turned into cold bloody mirrors and I could see the death in them. The black shape of shuriken started to spin in them. "You stealing, little brat?!" She spat venomously on me, her voice was hoarse.

I did what would do every shinobi if they would be on my place. I mean, every five-years-old shinobi.

I screamed.

I shouted my lungs out, freed my hand from her grip and started to run while my voice was heard thru the whole Konoha's hospital.

"Ishi!" The big hands of Shodai Hokage caught me in the hall. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"She's awake!" I couldn't catch my breath, Hashirama-sama and Mito-sama watched me in confusion. "Uchiha Yuko is awake!"

* * *

**Yosh...**

**So what is your thoughts about first chapter? **

**Hey, hey first chapter was equal to 4000 words, pretty good for the start, ne? :)**

**Make sure you will leave some reviews, I wonder what you guys think. Thank you :)**

**Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2 - five years

_**Chapter 2: five years**_

* * *

"How do you feel?!" The worries, shock and even the joy, all those feelings dripped from Hokage's voice when he clutched tightly Yuko's fragile shoulders.

Uchiha Yuko sat on the hospital bed exactly in the same position as she woke up. Ishi ran to say about her awakening and because she was all scared and shocked Mito took her home and Hashirama rushed to Yuko.

Her soft chocolate eyes were fixed on her palm, she gripped the moon necklace which once belonged her mistress, Netto Kawa. Yuko felt her limbs numb, her eyes burned as if she didn't see the light for an eternity. Her breath was just a mere shudder. Her mind worked so hard to figure out what the hell happened. Why is she on this bed with Kawa's necklace in her hand? Where is Izuna? And who gripping her shoulders so painfuly?

Very slowly she turned her head to be able to see the intruder who flooded her with lots of words and questions. Even the slightest move with her body caused her unbearable pain, but she just had to keep on going to find out what's going on. When her confused gaze fell on Shodai's haunted face she gasped quietly.

"Please say something! Are you listening? Yuko!" He continued with his worried speech, not giving her to chance to reply. "Do you know who I am? Do you recognize me? Do you know who you are? C'mon say something! Please!"

"Hashi... rama..." Her whisper made him sighed with relief. Of course she knows who this jerk is. "How could I... forget someone... like you." Her lips were so dry.

This time he laughed, louder and louder, the tears of happiness were visibly seen in his dark eyes and then he hugged her. Yuko gasped, his arms were so warmth and comforting, it was still so soothing to be in his presence. "Ah Yuko!" Finally he pulled away, his hands were still on her shoulders. "You made us so worried! I almost lost the hope."

Yuko frowned slightly when she took in an account Hashirama's new appearance. His face look older, he had a slightly visible circles under his eyes and his hair were a little bit longer, too. His figure was more trained, or was it just her imagination? He looked as if he grew older. Impossible, she shook her head.

"Hashirama-" She moistened her lips a bit. "Why?... Why am I here?"

Mokuton user let out a small sigh of depresion. "Yuko, have you got some idea how long were you out?"

"What-" Red-haired kunoichi whispered and looked around herself. She was sure that this was the Konoha hospital, but surely somthing was different about this place. Yuko narrowed her eyes and looked towards the window, so many roofs, she thought, they've built new buildings? When? Her mind came up with few weeks, maybe few months. Yes, she was out for a couple of months, Hashirama was the quickest person in building work so he could expand the village in her absence.

"I guess...few months." She replied finally. "Even though I thought I'm dead..." Her eyes stared from the window. "Tch, to be able to survive such a fall..." Her eyes fell at Hokage. "Who?!" She blurted out. "Who saved me?!"

"I was hoping, you would tell me." Hashirama's face grew serious. "Because your survival is mystery for me." He looked as if he found something. His eyes started to wander curiously across her body. She wore only white hospital gown so her arms and neck were visible.

"So you don't know who saved me?" Yuko raised her eyebrow, ignoring his intense stare. "Don't tell me I survived on my own."

"The marks are gone." He muttered under his breath and rubbed thoughtfully his chin. "There's one thing..." He paused dramatically. "I think I know what saved you, but that's just my speculation." He paused again and closed his eyes while he nodded with his head to confirm his theory.

"Well?" Yuko was impatient. "Will you tell me?"

The First Hokage opened his eyes and gave her worried look. "Yuko, you were in your coma for five years."

"..."

Hashirama leaned warily closer to her. "Yuko?"

"..."

"Are you okay?"

"Five... years?" Yuko slowly repeated his words. Her eyes were wide open, her pale lips ajar. "You kidding, right?" Hashirama shook his head. "No way..." She breathed in disbelief. Then her lips created smile, she hung her head and laughed and laughed and laughed...

Hashirama watched the laughing woman on the bed. She does not believe him? He sighed as he reached out his hand and grasped between his fingers her red strands, brought them right in front of her eyes.

Yuko slowed her laughter, her eyes stared at the bright red hair which Hashirama held in his hand. Her laughter died down suddenly, when she realized the truth. Her shaky hand reached up and took the strands between her slender fingers. "My hair-" She breathed out when she found her hair grew longer, much longer. When she stood on Hashirama's stone monument ready to leave this world, her hair reached the lenght barely to her shoulders and now, they could reach her butt. "Impossible-" Her chuckle made Hashirama smile.

"Nothing's impossible. You're the proof."

"So long-" She sighed. In front of her eyes appeared Izuna's face. So long time she spent with him, but still, she felt like it was only a few minutes. Like if she did not see him for ages. "How is this possible?"

"Well, first of all let me say-" He frowned. "How much dissapointed am I!" His voice grew louder. "What the hell were you thinking? Why did you do such a foolish thing?!"

"Please spare me!" Yuko rolled her eyes, then she smirked. "It was five years ago."

Hashirama went immediatelly into his sulking state. "Women-" He muttered under his breath.

"Five years passed and you did not changed at all." She smiled slightly.

"Okay, back to my explanation." He cleared his throat. "I should start with that happy news, right?" He grinned. "Do you remember that girl who was here when you woke up?"

"Un, yeah-" Yuko snorted. "That brat tried to steal my necklace."

"What?" Hashirama's face looked puzzled. "I don't think so, Ishi-chan is very good girl."

"Tch, whatever." Yuko sighed. "So, what about her?"

Hokage was quiet for a brief moment, then he spoke in a calm voice. "I hope you didn't forget, when you jumped from that monument you took more than your life with you."

Yuko gasped. Her eyes saddened immediately. Of course she didn't forget. About the life which she killed. Then she remembered Izuna's words when he told her that her child need her, her child was the one who called her back, his chakra summoned her back.

"Yuko?" Hashirama's voice brought her back.

She blinked her thoughts away and locked her gaze with him. "What the hell happened with me Hashirama?" The tears began to gather in her eyes.

"Yuko-" He placed his hand on her shoulder and soothingly he smiled. "Don't worry. Nothing is lost yet." He leaned closer and said in a smooth voice. "Your child is alive."

...

"I'm home!" Akio shouted in the doorway as he took off his sandals. He ran thru the hall straight in their kitchen, there he found his mother with worried expression. "Oka-san, don't be mad at me please." The boy began to apologise thinking that it's him who made his mother upset. "I know I'm late, but-"

"Akio-kun." His mother rose from her chair. "No need to apologise, your father can't dine with us so take a seat, I'll prepare your dinner."

"Ah-" Akio sighed sadly. "Again, huh?"

Mito turned around to see her son's gloomy face. "Akio-kun, you have to understand." She soothed him. "Your father is Hokage. This village and everyone who lives here are on his shoulders. It's even hard for him to not be able to spend the time with his family."

"I know." The boy muttered. "I just wanted to be with him more, I wanted him to train me. I'm the son of the Hokage and I can't do anything, mokuton nor iryo ninjutsu, nothing-" He slumped his shoulders.

"Don't be so hard on yourself my boy." Mito smiled. "Your time will come." Then she went back to prepare the dinner.

"How was your day?" His mother asked over her shoulder.

"Ehm..." The boy thought of his day, when he was beaten on the ground and then was saved by the girl. "So-so." He replied with his eyes closed.

"Oh by the way, we have guest today." Mito announced, gained Akio's attention. "She's in the garden. Could you call her to join us?"

"Her? Is it girl?" Akio raised his eyebrow. "Is she the person that father wanted me to meet?"

"Yes." His mother nodded.

"Well, why don't you call her? She's a girl-" Her son tried to protest.

"Akio-kun, please!" The stern voice of his mother does not leave any space for arguments. Boy sighed as he rose from the chair and headed for the back door.

He opened the door and his eyes widened slightly as he saw black-haired girl sitting on the porch. "Late?" He blurted out.

...

I heard the door opened, but I didn't want to talk to Mito-sama. I'm sure she will ask me a lot of question and I'll be forced to tell the truth about stolen necklace. Oh, Kami-sama I'm so scared.

"Late?"

I heard the boy's voice, he sounded surprised and when I turned around I saw the boy whom I saved in front of academy. "Ehm..." It took me a moment until I remembered his name. "Akio, huh?"

"What are you doing here?" He asked me puzzled and sat down beside me.

"Nothing-" I replied. "I'm just sitting here. What are you doing here?"

"I live here." Akio said simply, shrugged.

"What? But this house belongs to..." My eyes widened as I realized this sole fact. "For Kami's sake! You are Hokage-sama's-!"

"Senju Akio." He saluted with a smile. "At your service!"

I eyed him more closely. He had a ebony hair with the length to his shoulders, spiky bangs framed his round face with teal eyes. "Oh I see." I breathed out. "We starting academy together next year, you know that?"

"Of course." Akio smiled. He bear the same smile as his father, I thought. "That will be pretty interesting."

I just nodded quietly and then, the tense silence fell upon us. Actually, we did not know each other at all. What we should talk about? Should I ask him something? I sighed with relief when he begun the conversation, but the topic was kind of unpleasant.

"I see you returned that weird necklace." He pointed at my neck.

My hand unwittingly touched the skin on my upper chest. "Yes-" I muttered. "But I guess it was wrong decision."

"Why? Tell me about it." Akio was really persistent, he's truly the son of his father, I thought.

"Well, you know-" I started warily. "I'm working in the Konoha hospital. I'm helping to heal injured, because of my gift-"

"Oh! Could you be?" Akio suddenly interrupted me. "So you are the glorious Konoha no jinsei sōsu?"

"What?" My eyes narrowed, what is he talking about? "Konoha what?" I grimaced.

"Konoha no jinsei sōsu." He repeated it again for my slow brain. "All villagers call you like that. Not only them, your gift is known beyond the borders of Konoha."

"Really?" I felt somehow proud inside. "They call me Konoha's life source?" Akio nodded. "I didn't know about this." I was stunned. I'm only five years old and I'm already so popular, like a prodigy child, unfortunatelly without parents. "So the thing is-" I continued, pushing aside my feelings. "I returned that necklace and in that moment that woman woke up!" I made a big scary eyes on him.

"And?" Akio doesn't seems to be shocked at all. "That's good, right?"

"Eh... I guess so." I replied uncertainly. "But this woman was in coma longer than I live, so I don't know what went wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, Late." Akio smiled friendly. "You just saved her life, that's the most important thing."

"Maybe." I pouted. "But what about that necklace?"

"No one will ask about such a thing." He reassured me. "Anyway, I owe you." He grinned showing his missing front tooth. "You saved me earlier so count on me with my help."

"Oh, and I'm Ishi, not late." I grinned then I smiled and felt sort of relieved. Maybe it was his smile what helped me, who knows. We went for a dinner and I spoke about this whole matter honestly with his mother, Mito-sama.

...

Yuko's eyes were wide open, her pupils shook as she darted across Hashirama's face. "What... what are you... what are you saying?!" Her voice grew suddenly. "That's impossible!" She shook her had while her hands rested unwittingly on her stomach.

"Don't make me repeate myself." Hashirama said calmly. "Nothing's impossible."

Yuko felt that her head will explode in every second. So many thoughts, so many regrets, so many question... "Where?" She placed her face into her palms. "Where is he?"

There Hashirama chuckled caused that kunoichi looked at him. "He?" He raised his eyebrow. "You should say 'she'."

"She?" Yuko's voice was so jitter, it was so weird, or rather say new to her to speak about her own child. "Girl? I have a girl?"

Hokage nodded. "Your daughter."

"Daughter?" Yuko's breathing quickened. "How.. I can't..." She laid her back against the bed and desperately rubbed her face and ruffled her hair. "I can't...how...how-" The tears started to fall. "What should I do? What should I do?" She shifted into sitting position and grabbed Hashirama's collar. "What should I do!" Her scream caused that his eyes saddened. "I'm...what... I never had a mother! I don't know what mother is! What should I do?!"

"Calm down." Hashirama gently removed her hand from his clothes. "Here." He passed her glass with fresh water. "Drink it."

Yuko grabbed the glass wildly, some of the water spilled out on her bed sheets. She emptied the water with just a two gulps. Hashirama watched her with open mouth. "Better?" He asked and raised his eyebrows. This manners were so un-lady like, but it was understandable in her state.

"More!" Yuko huffed. Hashirama quickly passed her another glass, this time she drank more like a human, less like an animal.

"First I should explain to you your survival." Hashirama continued when she finally calmed down. "When I realized what a horrible thing you've done, I rushed to you. Even though, I thought it was too late." He gave her another objurgatory look. "I wasn't the only one, my brother and your uncle Kon arrived to that place, too."

"Captain Kon?" Yuko's eyes saddened.

Hashirama nodded and continued in his serious speech. "To our surprise, we found you on the ground in... how to put...in one piece?" He shook his head. "It was amazing, when we found out that you were still together after such a great fall. The thing that caught our attention were the marks on your body."

"Marks?" Yuko began to study her arms.

"Yes, it was some kind of sealing jutsu. First I thought about them, the Uchiha brothers."

"Madara and Izuna." Yuko stated, it wasn't necessary to make it a question.

"Yes. I thought that one of them maybe used some kind of sealing jutsu on you just to make sure that you'll be safe." Hashirama sat at the edge of her bed. "We took you to the hospital immediately and there I found that the fetus inside you is still alive. That sealing jutsu probably saved the baby, too."

Yuko was stunned. She listened Hashirama's every word as if her life depended on them.

"We did not need to do anything then, your body stood alive even though, your soul wasn't present. The baby grew nicely inside of you, I checked you and her every day." He smiled slightly. "And when the time of your labour came, my wife was the one who brought your daughter on this world."

"Wife?" Yuko blurted. "You're married?"

"Yes." He smiled proudly. "And I'm a father, too."

"Oh-" Kunoichi created a faint smile for him. "That's good."

"But when your daughter was born, the marks on your body started to fade." He said.

"What's that mean?"

"The sealing jutsu became weaker when your daughter left your body. But when we brought her back to you and her skin touched yours, that jutsu stabilized your body again."

"I don't understand." Yuko frowned slightly. "Does that mean, that it was her who did it?"

"This is exactly what I think." Hashirama nodded. "I think that some impulse or,who knows, maybe it was feelings, it worked like a trigger and that small baby inside you released her chakra and thus saved both of you."

"That's impossible-" Yuko exclaimed. "It was just an month old fetus! There's no way she could use chakra!"

"Don't forget who's her father Yuko." Hashirama reminded her. "This girl has a tremendous amount of chakra. And let me tell you that her gift is very rare."

"Gift?"

"Her touch can heal. Her chakra is developed on high medical level." Hashirama told her.

"Well, I think this is so many informations that I don't want to hear anything anymore." Yuko sighed tiredly. "What about to bring her here? She can tell me how much she hate me and then we can decide what to do next."

"Truth is, that you two already met." Hashirama smiled.

"What?" Yuko's eyes widened. She already met her daughter? When? How she looked like?

"Ishi-chan, the girl which you called the stealer." Hishirama said.

Yuko lost the words. Her mind tried on full tilt to remember how she looked like. Definitely she had a black hair, she thought, but what next? Her eyes? Or figure, nothing. Was she cute or did she looked smart? To the hell if she looked smart or cute! Her mind shouted, the most important thing is that this girl is her daughter, her own blood. "Bring her back!" She blurted out eagerly.

"Okay-" Hashirama smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder. "But I should warn you about one thing."

"Speak." Yuko frowned.

"Ishi-chan don't know who her parents are. I never told her who her mother is, nor father." Hashirama spoke in serious voice. "And I need to ask you to do the same. Yuko, don't tell her, yet."

"Why not?" Yuko spat angrily. "I know I'm not in position to call myself a mother, yet, but I don't want her to live in same ignorance as I once lived."

"I understand your feeling, but remember what you once told me." Hashirama gripped her shoulder tightly. "She's Madara's daughter, I'm just trying to protect her. If people will find out, they might change their view on her. Ishi-chan is a good girl, please don't confuse her, not yet. I recomend you to gain her trust first. Be her friend and then-"

"Who named her?" Yuko asked suddenly.

Hashirama hesitated for a moment. "I did."

"Ishi... why did you named her 'the will'?" Their eyes met.

"Because she is." He answered. "She is the will, my will that even Madara's descendant should walk another path than he did. And thanks to her will, you're still alive, so she is your will, too." He paused for a moment. "I know, probably you don't like it, but-"

"It's beautiful." She said quietly. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure." Hashirama smiled. "So, what you want to do?"

"I will not tell her anything." Yuko decided. "You're right, I have to protect her. Bring her please I want to thank her for bringing me back to life."

Hashirama nodded and left her room, leaving Yuko only with her thoughts.

...

"Exactly as you said." White thing that resembled adult man said in a hoarse voice somewhere deep down in the cave. "It was her chakra."

"As I thought."

"What do you want to do Madara?" The artificial human asked.

"Nothing-" Madara turned to face him, dark shadow spreaded across his face. "Let her be Zetsu."

"Oh, as you wish." Zetsu chuckled. "But I thought that you might want to see her, after all, she's the mother of your child."

"Nevermind-" Madara's lips created amused smirk. "Their time will come."

* * *

**Yosh...**

**Second chapter done... your thoughts or recommendations?**

**Reviews would be lovely :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - those of the past

_**Chapter 3: those of the past**_

* * *

"I'm home." Hashirama took off his sandals and went straight into the kitchen. Mito sat behind the dining table together with Akio and their little guest Ishi. Hokage created bright smile soon as he saw them. "Well, isn't it nice?" He stood behind his wife and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Ishi-chan, how you feel?"

"A bit of tired." The black-haired girl muttered slowly.

"Hm." Shodai hummed softly. "How was your day Akio-kun?"

"Nothing special." Boy looked away. "I guess your day was much more interesting, oto-san."

Hashirama looked surprised by the tone of his son's voice. Mito sighed and rose from her chair. "Take a seat, my dear."

"Oh no-" Hashirama gave his wife sheepish gaze. "I have to go back to the hospital."

"Why?" His wife frowned slightly. "It's a bit of late, don't you think so?"

"Well, I promised Yuko that I bring Ishi-"

"No." Mito firmly refused. Ishi raised her eyes from the bowl on the table. She felt her body slowly fading, the tremor overcame her senses and her whole body shivered. That woman want to see her, but why? The chopstick in her hand began to tremble, but somebody's hand stopped her fear. Ishi turned to see smiling Akio as he held her hand. "Don't worry." He whispered with soothing voice. This boy was exact copy of his father, she thought.

"Why not?" Hashirama asked his wife with raised eyebrow.

"Like I said, it's too late today." Mito reasoned her answer. "Ishi is tired and she already going to the bed. Yuko-san can see her tommorow morning." She began to wash the dish. "And you should spend more time with your own child." She added, rather strictly.

Hashirama's eyes found his boy as he headed into his room and sighed. "I know." He said under his breath. "I know."

"Excuse me-" Ishi reminded her presence. "May I go sleep then?"

"Oh, of course." Hashirama smiled.

Ishi rose from chair and bowed slightly with her head. "Thank you for the meal. Good night."

"Wait." Mito stopped her. "You'll stay here tonight."

"What-" Ishi's eyes widened. Since she can remember Mito never let her stay in their house. "Why?"

"Because I said so." Mito scolded little girl. "Stop asking useless question and go sleep already. There is room for guests-" She pointed with her finger. "Good night."

"Ah-" Ishi bowed slightly and headed into that room.

"Good night Ishi-chan." Hashirama wished her with warm smile.

...

As I lay on the bed my eyes stared into the ceiling. My mind was so busy with all fierce thoughts that flowed through my head. Uchiha Yuko wanted to see me, but why? What she want? Will she thank me or will she be mad at me? She doesn't have to be mad so why am I so affraid? Yuko will not kill me, Hashirama-sama won't let her.

I sighed over my ridiculous imagination. I spent with this woman such a long time, I usualy talked to her a lot, but now it's different. Yuko-san never talked back, it was only me who talked a lot.

I sighed again and turned on my side, I couldn't watch the ceiling anymore. "Well, whatever should happen, will happen." I muttered quietly in the dark room. I can't really say what time was when my mind finally let go and I fell asleep.

...

"Anyway-" Hashirama sighed. "I have to tell her. I'm sure Yuko waiting for me."

Mito clicked with her tongue unpleasantly. "Why don't you send somebody else to tell her?"

"Well-"

"Hashirama." Mito joined her husband on the sofa. "If you keep me feel neglected I will search solace in the arms of somebody else." Her hands were placed on his chest.

"Mito!" Hashirama jerked his head. "How could you say something like this? You know I love you!"

"I know." She smiled. "But it's really rare to hear it from you since I'm always alone."

"I'm sorry." He sighed and wrapped his arm around her slender shoulders. "I'll do better, I promise."

Mito leaned closer and kissed her husband. Hashirama brought her closer to him and savored this gentle kiss. Tonight, Hashirama decided to leave everything as it is. Tonight he will stay with his wife.

...

Yuko was in sitting position on her hospital bed. Her window was open, the moonlight illuminated her room, creating shadows. The warm night breeze fanned her face, the strands of her crimson hair danced in the air.

She inhaled sharply the scent of the night. Her eyes were fixed outside on the dark sky full of shiny stars. Her mind repeated words 'my daughter' just to make sure that her heart will get used to it as soon as possible. In vain, no matter how hard she tried to accept this reality about her child, she couldn't find motherhood inside her core. This will take much more time than she thought.

Yuko was sure that first impression will be the crucial, but then when she closed her eyes and remembered their first encounter, she decided that their first impression is already fucked up. "I scared her-" Yuko sighed and her hand unconsciously ran into her long hair. Her eyes fell on her red strands and then she realized how horrible she had to look. Well, sleep for the past five years will get the best from you.

"Okay." Yuko exclaimed and threw her duvet on the side. "I should freshen up a bit." Her eyes found the door into the bathroom. "Fine." She nodded her head and tried to get out of her bed, but her face collided with the cold floor.

"Shit!" Yuko cursed loudly when she found herself on the white linoleum. "What happened?" She lay flat on her stomach, her body was in a sharp pain. She gritted her teeth when she tried to support her weight with her hands, but found no strenght in them. And then her eyes widened in horror when she realized that she can't move with her legs. To be more specific, she couldn't feel her lower limbs.

"Why-" Yuko hissed quietly through her clenched teeth. The tears began to gather in her brown eyes as she struggled on the floor. She never felt more humiliated, kunoichi from the Uchiha clan was crawling on the floor like a weak worm. "Damn it!... Damn it!... Damn..." Her words were drown out by her silent cry, she slammed her fist next to her face.

Her self-pity was interrupted by soft knock on the door. Yuko raised her eyes from the floor. "Shit-" A quiet hiss left her mouth. They're here.

Yuko began to fight with her body, trying to force it to move, in vain. Could this be even worse? Her daughter will see her on the floor like a beggar. She heard the door opened followed by heavy steps. She pricked her ears, this sound, it reminded her armored shinobi. Only ninja in armor could walk with such a heavy sound.

Yuko did not move even an inch, motionless she listened as the person stopped right behind her, then she gasped. The pair of strong arms lifted her from the floor and she found herself in the arms of her old friend or was he still an enemy?

"Welcome back." He smirked slightly. Unlike his older brother, Senju Tobirama did not change in his look at all. He was still fair-skinned, his tattoo still sharpened his stern features, but the overall impression was more than good. The past five years did not leave a single mark on his handsome face. "What are you staring at?" He chuckled, still holding her in his arms. "Do you remember me?"

"Lay me down, Tobirama." Yuko growled softly when she woke up from her enchantment. "Of course, I remember."

Tobirama gently placed her back in the bed, Yuko threw the bed cover on her form. "I always knew Uchihas are tough, but lazy?" He smirked, amused. "Who would have thought?"

"Shut up!" Yuko spat, she wasn't in the mood for jokes. "My legs stopped providing its services!"

"That's obvious." He said nonchalantly and folded his arms, as always, a slight frown on his face. Yuko smiled inwardly at his favorite position. "You didn't use your legs for five years, you can't expect any miracles now."

"What should I do now?" Yuko asked angrily.

"Take it easy." He closed his eyes for a brief moment. "I suggest some training and rehab."

"Yeah-" Kunoichi sighed. "I'm like a toddler now!"

"I'm sure her touch can speed your healing." Tobirama said. "Do you know about her, right?"

"Ishi?" Yuko asked and he nodded slowly. "I know about her. I was waiting for her-"

"On the floor?" Tobirama could not help, he had to tease her. "That's quite something."

"Shut up Senju!" Yuko gritted her teeth. "Rather tell me, are you for the same opinion as your brother? To not tell her the truth?"

"Yes." Was his simple answer.

"Why?" Yuko blurted out, outraged.

"Simply, it's for her own good." Tobirama explained. "After your accident, Madara tried many times to attack Konoha. People suffered because of him, deep inside their hearts they developed resistance against him. One of his attack was final and fatal-" He paused. "For him."

Yuko's eyes widened. "What are you saying?"

"Madara and Hashirama fought." He frowned slightly. "Madara is dead. Hashirama killed him in order to protect this village and everyone who are dear to him."

Yuko was left speechless. Madara is dead? That's mean that new world never come? She will never be able to live with Izuna again? "Cruel-" She whispered.

"No, it's not." Tobirama shook his head. "Cruel is when you know that inside of you blooming new life and you trying to selfishly kill him!"

Yuko gasped and met his scowling gaze. "Your daughter is gentle child, tenderhearted and gifted, she's not like her father at all. But if the villagers will find out who she is they might be led by fear and anger which Madara left in them and change this child into Madara's own reflection. That's why it's better to leave it this way ...for now."

Yuko looked away, what she is supposed to answer? Nothing. He was right. She was afraid of this fact, too. People will see her child like a traitor, like her dad. The fear and pain inside their hearts is much greater than any other gentle words.

"Children in this village want to hear about those from the past." Tobirama continued. "They want to learn about great warriors that were in the past, unfortunately, Madara is one of them. The great warlord from the Uchiha clan. Ishi knows about him, too. Try to ask her for her opinion about Madara."

"What is it?" Yuko met his eyes once again.

"Ask her tomorrow." Tobirama said and headed for the door. "She's not coming today."

"Why not?!" Yuko blurted eagerly.

"She's five-years-old, she's already in the bed." He answered. "Anyway, I'm glad that you're back. Don't push yourself too much." He opened the door and stepped out.

"Tobirama-" Yuko stopped him. He waited patiently for her to speak, but it looked as if she couldn't find the words. Yuko cursed in her mind, why is she so sensitive? She felt the hot liquid began to fill her eyes, she clutched her fists tightly.

"Don't worry." Tobirama reassured her with a slight smile. "Everything will be alright."

...

I stood in front of the mirror and watched as the droplets of water dripped from my round chin. After breakfast I'm heading to the hospital with Hashirama-sama, I have to face her today. Oh jeez, again those my wild imaginations. Uchiha Yuko isn't dangerous! Calm down...calm down...

"Ishi!" Mito-sama's stern voice caused me to jerked my head back in front of the mirror. I quickly wiped my face into the clean towel and ran into their kitchen.

Hashirama-sama wasn't present, only Mito and her son Akio. He grinned, raising his hand for greeting. I gifted him just with slight smirk.

"You missed your breakfast." Mito growled at me. "What I always saying?" She asked and I chuckled inwardly, a lot of words she's saying, how should I remember everything? "Iryo ninja can't be late, ever!"

"Gomen'nasai-" I muttered quietly. "I wasn't sleep well-"

"Hashirama is outside, waiting for you." Mito frowned. "Hurry up!"

"Hai!" I bowed my head and ran for the main door. I heard Akio as he shout "Do your best!" I took my sandals on my feet and stepped out of the house in plain dark blue kimono.

Hashirama-sama was leaning against wooden pillar, his hands folded across his chest. As soon as he saw me his lips created big smile. "Ohayo Ishi-chan!" His enthusiasm was a mystery for me, where did he get the supplies of his lovely mood?

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Hokage-sama." I bowed my head.

"No need to apologise." He placed his big hand on my shoulder, my knees almost gave up under his weight. "Let's go."

...

"Fine-" Hashirama took my shoulders and turned me to face him. "Yuko is waiting for you."

"Hokage-sama, will you go with me?" I asked, uneasy.

"No." His warm smile relieved the situation. "No need to worry Ishi-chan. Yuko just wanted to thank you."

"Oh is that so?" I sighed of relief. "Thanks God."

His rich laughter echoed the hall of the hospital. "Were you afraid?" I nodded warily. "No worries Ishi-chan, just go in." He tapped the top of my head and walked away.

...

Yuko sat on the bed, her long hair were brushed and braided. During the last night she couldn't sleep that much so she tried to do some exercise with her legs, fortunately, the feeling returned into her limbs. It wasn't anything big for a walk or something like that, but she was able to move with her fingers and ankles.

Yuko was more nervous than when she experienced her first time with Izuna. She clutched Kawa's moon pendant in her palm. Then it came, quiet knock on the door. "Come in." Yuko exclaimed, trying to keep her voice calm and soft at the same time.

Her eyes widened slightly as she watched the door opened and little black-haired girl stepped timidly in. Ishi closed the door slowly and bowed slightly. "Hello." She squealed warily.

Yuko was stunned. Right now stood in front of her five-years-old girl, her daughter. Her skin was pale and her body looked very fragile. Her hair were dark black, resembled midnight, more like Izuna than Madara. Her hair were short under her ears and smooth, straight, not like her father's hair. Her beautiful black eyes had the gentle brownish pigment in them. To put it simply, Ishi was beautiful little girl.

Yuko forgot to breath as she watched her intensively. Finally, she realized that it was obviously unpleasant for Ishi, judging by her pink cheeks. "Oh-" Yuko breathed out with a smile. "I apologise, I'm staring like an idiot."

Ishi raised her tiny eyebrows. "Eh... sorry-" Yuko muttered quickly, probably it's not the best idea use an inappropriate words before the little child. "Please take a seat Ishi-chan." Kunoichi pointed on the chair next to her bed.

Ishi's eyes quickly scanned the whole room as if she was looking for some other place where she could sit. After brief moment she stepped closer to Yuko and sat on the chair. She looked up on the red-haired woman on the bed. Yuko had a circles under her eyes, her skin was pale and her hair looked really dry, but something about this woman was so soft and gentle. It was the look in her eyes. Ishi exhaled deeply, she loosened her shoulders and calmed down a bit.

Yuko never thought it could be so hard to gain attention of a little child. She was totally inexperienced with kids. For a moment she wanted to give up, but then her eyes fell on the necklace in her hands and she remembered Tobirama's words.

"I heard that the children from Konoha are very interested in history, is that true?" Yuko asked with polite smile.

Ishi pouted her thin lips and shrugged. "Yes, sort of."

"Hm, interesting." Yuko's eyes lit up with excitement when she caught her attention. "Did you ever heard about the Netto clan?" Ishi shook her head. "They were very powerful medics. Their kekkei genkai was very unique, Itami o kyōyū."

"Share the pain?" Ishi felt the flicker of curiosity. "What is it?"

"Well, the body itself was the kekkei genkai, but only prodigious children could do such a thing." Yuko explained, proud of herself that she finally found the way to speak with her daughter. "When prodigy kids were born in the Netto clan the elderly sealed their future."

"How?" Ishi's brownish eyes clung on Yuko.

"Kami knows how they did it." Yuko chuckled. "But their life energy was placed in the seal that decorated their body. Each of this seal contained three specific characters which pointed out the person who should fulfill their destiny. Thanks to this seal they became immortal." Yuko paused there, watched her daughter's face filled with eager curiosity. "Their kekkei genkai allowed them to heal any kind of injury, they took the injury from wounded person and placed it on their own body."

"Amazing-" Ishi exhaled in awe.

"Their body then healed the injury within few seconds. This necklace-" Yuko raised the pendant higher for Ishi to see. "Belonged once the mistress of the Uchiha clan, she was from the Netto clan, Netto Kawa-sama."

"Gomen'nasai!" Ishi blurted out. "I did not meant to stole it!"

"I know." Yuko smiled. "I had a visitor very early this morning. Hashirama told me what happened, he heard that story from his wife."

"Yes, I said Mito-sama everything." Ishi's voice sounded with guilt.

"You know Ishi, this necklace isn't ordinary." Yuko explained. "Kawa-sama received this necklace as a gift from her older brother Shiro, he wanted to keep her safe. This necklace working as a sealing jutsu. Kawa-sama was able to seal every injury or healing chakra inside this pendant and use it anytime with her own free will."

"So that's mean..." The girl raised her eyebrows.

"Yes." Yuko smiled. "I heard about your gift. Probably, you sealed unconsciously your healing chakra inside this pendant and when you returned this necklace to me the seal was released."

"That's why you woke up." Ishi said.

"Probably." Uchiha kunoichi nodded. "All that time you spent here with me, you just tried to keep me alive, but the healing chakra that jammed inside the pendant was much greater. The surreal content of chakra which was launched only had one clear task, to save a life." Yuko reached out her hand with the necklace and held him in front of Ishi. "Take it." She said.

"What-" Ishi's eyes widened. "N-no I can't!" She blurted.

"Ishi, you can't even imagine how much I owe you. Take it as my thank for bringing me back into life. Thanks to you I got the second chance to do all things right, I can find a new, maybe a better path this time. Please take it." Yuko placed the necklace into her shaky small hands. "You can seal your chakra inside and thus you will be able to save more than one life at the same time. I'm sure you will find a better use for this pendant than I."

Yuko watched as her daughter's eyes beamed with sparks. "Thank you, Yuko-san!"

"No, I thank you." Their conversation was interrupted by the knock of the door. "Enter." Yuko called.

"How are you girls?" Hashirama stepped in with bright smile. "I brought someone, look." Right behind him entered, usually frowning, Tobirama.

"Look! Look! Hokage-sama!" Ishi jumped from her chair and happily ran towards Senju brothers. When she stopped in front of them Yuko saw the monstrous difference between their hight. Ishi looked like a fragile porcelain doll. "Yuko-san gave me her necklace!"

"Ohoohoo!" Hashirama took it into his big hand. "Beautiful!" He smiled widely.

"Mito-san is waiting." Tobirama growled softly under his breath. Hashirama bent down and placed the necklace around Ishi's neck.

Yuko watched as her daughter radiated with warmth when she smiled widely with her small white teeth... There... She felt it, finally. This little treasure is her own blood, her child, her daughter.

"Don't forget about your work Ishi-chan." Hashirama reminded.

"Hai." Ishi turned to Yuko. "Will you tell me other story about great ninjas?"

"Anytime." Yuko smiled.

"Yosh! I'll see you later, Yuko-san!" Ishi waved her small hand and then ran out of Yuko's room.

"So?" Hashirama turned to her with eager expression.

"She's..." Yuko smiled, even though the tears hang on the corner of her eyes. "She's...amazing." Hashirama placed his soothing hand on her shoulder. Tobirama stepped closer to her bed and folded his arms on his un-armored chest.

"Well, it's time." He said.

"Time for what?" Yuko raised her eyes on him.

"To put you back on your feet!"

* * *

**Yosh...**

**third chapter done...what do you think so far? Reviews would be lovely :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Ishi's gift

_**Chapter 4: Ishi's gift  
**_

* * *

"Oh, jeez!" Yuko shouted when the sharp morning light hitted her still sleepy eyes. "What the hell you want!" She growled and pressed the pillow on her face. The angry snarl escaped her lips when she watched from underneath her cushion Tobirama. He stood next to the window, the blinds were opened by him to allow the rays to brightened her hospital room.

"You slept for five years." He stated. "Don't tell me you're still tired?"

"What do you want?" Yuko snapped grumpily.

"It's time for you to move your ass." Tobirama chuckled. He folded his arms over his chest, his eyes slightly narrowed. "Ishi will come in a minute."

"What?" Crimson-haired kunoichi shifted into sitting position in an instant when she heard the name of her daughter. "You're really forcing five-years-old child to get up so early?!" She frowned.

"Early?" Tobirama cocked his eyebrow. "It's eight in the morning."

"Yeah, and that's just too early." Yuko nodded skeptically with her head. "Not to mention that this is my daughter." She folded her arms over her chest, watching him with pursed lips.

Tobirama chuckled loudly. "Maternal instincts get the best from you, huh?"

"Shut up." Yuko hissed. Slowly she uncovered her duvet and wanted to go into the bathroom, but then she realized that she can't. She cursed inwardly. How humiliating, not be able to walk by herself, once strong kunoichi and now weak burden for everyone. "Tobirama-" The mentioned ninja raised his eyes from the window, he hummed quietly for her to speak. "Don't tell me, there wasn't any mission for you to do?"

"What do you mean?" Tobirama turned fully to face her, his face puzzled.

"Don't tell me that today you wanted to nurse me instead of doing something else?" Yuko kept her gaze with him.

Tobirama came closer to her, then he sighed deeply. "You know Yuko, the reason why I'm here is-" He leaned down to her, his face was close enough to caused her a pink blush on her cheeks. "I wanted to kick your ass as soon as possible." He started to laugh with rich deep voice. Yuko frowned, loud _tch_ escaped through her clenched teeth.

When Tobirama finally pacified himself and his laughter died down, which also came Yuko like it took forever, there was a gentle knock on the door. Yuko's heart skipped a beat, there she goes again, her little daughter.

Ishi came into the room with sleepy greeting for good morning, she still rubbed her half-opened eyes. Her small mouth created big cave when she yawned loudly. Right behind her followed tall woman with bright-red hair. Her face looked stern, but her eyes held something soft in them. "Good morning." Woman greeted politely, Tobirama only nodded quietly.

Yuko watched her daughter as she folded her hands behind her back, her hair were pulled behind her ears. She yawned again, her mother smiled inwardly when she felt the warmth that devoured slowly her inner core. Her girl wore dark blue kimono with white belt. Yuko's eyes slightly widened as she noticed the silver necklace with moon pendant on her neck.

"This is Uzumaki Mito." Tobirama's voice rudely interrupted her admiration. "Hashirama's wife."

"Oh-" Yuko turned her attention to Mito. "Nice to meet you." She bowed slightly her head.

Uzumaki kunoichi remained quiet, her eyes wander over Yuko's form making her feel uneasy. Then she just nodded her head and turned to the small girl. "Meet me at the hall within half an hour, understand Ishi-chan?"

"Hai, Mito-sama." Ishi yawned lazily, Mito frowned and left the room.

"What's wrong with this woman?" Yuko snorted quietly. "I just can't combine her with your brother." She turned to Tobirama. "They're like fire and water."

"Yuko-san and Tobirama-san."

Both adult shinobi turned their gaze on little black-haired girl, Ishi had a mischievous smile on her tiny lips. "You said like fire and water." She grinned. "That's like you Yuko-san and Tobirama-san."

"Oh-" Yuko peeked sheepishly on the white-haired Senju. "Our chakra." Yuko felt little bit embarrassed, because her mind thought of something else at first.

"Say, say Yuko-san!" Ishi eagerly stepped in fron of her. "Did you ever fought with Tobirama-san?" Her small fists were in fron of her sparkling face.

Yuko hesitated for a moment, the disgrace that came from her old self attacked her heart. "We did." She replied with quiet voice before she closed her eyes.

_"Think about it again-" Tobirama said calmly. "I don't wanna hurt you-"_

_"Shut your filthy mouth!" She spat on him._

_"Izuna would definitely not wish-"_

_"How dare you say his name!" Yuko shouted uncontrollably, sharingan shone in her eyes. In a speed of a light she waved a few hand-seals and then she sharply sucked in the air._

_"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!"_

_..._

_"It's not late to end up this ridiculous fight-" Tobirama shouted in her direction, his brow furrowed, still keeping his guard._

_"To the hell with you!" Yuko was visibly more exhausted than him. She cursed in her mind, this guy keeps her really occupied, she still didn't use her most powerful technique and she's already running out of chakra._

_..._

_"It's over." Tobirama announced. "Time to give up-"_

_"Never!" She cried out._

_"You still don't get it, don't you?" Tobirama asked with a sigh. "Don't you think it's kind of strange that you're still alive?"_

_"What do you mean?!" She barked gruffly._

_"I said I don't want to hurt you." The pressure on her neck loosen a bit when he moved his kunai. "If I want you dead I could kill you in a split of second-"_

_He didn't expect her to move so fast. Even she felt her wounds throbbing painfully, but despite it she pulled the kunai from her sleeve and stabbed him into his waist. A cry of pain escaped thru his clenched teeth._

_..._

"Yuko!" Tobirama's loud voice brought her back on the earth. Kunoichi blinked in surprise when she found out that Senju and her daughter stared at her, their faces puzzled. Probably she was pulled so much into her memories that she forgot about her surroundings. "Are you listening?" Tobirama crouched his white eyebrows, he knew exactly what she had on her mind. Even though she wished to kill him once, he's not upset about it anymore. Back then, Yuko was blinded by revenge, she lost the man she loved, therefore it was understanable.

"Yuko-san?" Ishi's eyes were filled with confusion. "I said something wrong?" She bit her lower lip. Her little fist clutched convulsively the moon pendant on her neck.

"No, not at all." Yuko happily smiled to reassure her daughter that everything is seriously alright. "So, can we start with my rehab?" She pressed her hands together. "What we going to do? I'm sure that Ishi-chan is here for a reason, right?"

"Yes madam." Little girl grinned proudly. "I will use my gift to speed up your healing."

"Speed up?" Yuko looked at Tobirama, puzzled. "How?"

"Be quiet and watch." The armored ninja scolded her. He walked back to the window and turned his back on them. Ishi timidly walked towards the bottom of Yuko's bed.

"Can I touch your legs, Yuko-san?" She asked with the hint of a pink color on her cheeks. Yuko just nodded quietly, this reminded her Kawa's first healing attempt, when they sneaked out from the Uchiha compound and then they were attacked by mercenary ninja. Yuko suffered deep injury on her shoulder, then she saw her mistress to use Netto's kekkei genkai for the first time. Back then she felt same curiosity and excitement as now when she watch her little daughter.

...

It had been almost half an hour, Yuko was still sitting motionless in bed and watched Ishi, who was holding her mother's ankle. Pale blue chakra heated Yuko's legs, but no one warned her that even this method of rehabilitation is painful. Red-haired kunoichi could feel every muscle in her legs throbbed and stretches, she felt her joints crack, but when her eyes fell on her daughter she knew that the one who really suffers here was her, Ishi.

Dark-haired girl had a pained expression on her face, her forehead was bathed in sweat and Yuko could hear how Ishi grinds her teeth. The grip on Yuko's ankles tightened, Ishi's breath grew hard and her chakra is slowly fading. "That's enough." Yuko ordered when worries gripped her throat. "We can continue another time."

"No." Tobirama's voice resounded through hospital room. Yuko almost forgot about his presence. The water user stood the whole time silently at the window and watched the outdoor surroundings. "She's almost done."

"But she needs a break!" Yuko growled angrily, her fists pressed firmly. "Don't you see?!"

"I said no." Tobirama replied coldly, his back still facing her. "Ishi, continue."

"No, stop Ishi-chan!" Yuko threw on Senju sinister look.

"Continue!" Tobirama turned sharply around, his narrow eyes shone.

Ishi was confused. Her eyes darted nervously from Tobirama to her mother. She began to feel that those two will nearly bit each other, their chakra slowly but surely spread out across the room. Suddenly, she felt someone's hand on her wrist. Her eyes found her mother, Yuko was holding her wrist adamantly, yet gently. "Stop right now, Ishi-chan." Her voice was strong, her eyes never left Tobirama.

Tobirama stepped closer, his arms still on his chest. "Ishi-" He frowned, his eyes held the strong gaze with Yuko. "As iryo ninja you must never abandon your duty. Once you began to heal someone, don't stop until you are satisfied with their condition."

"You crude idiot!" Yuko barked. "Don't you see-"

"I understand!" Ishi's resolve interrupted Yuko's speech. The girl gripped Yuko's ankles firmly once again and her chakra began to shone strongly. "I will put you on your feet, Yuko-san!" She uttered through clenched teeth. "For sure!"

Yuko slowly released her grip on her daughter's wrist. Her eyes softened at the sight of her brave little girl, she was so determined to complete her work that Yuko does not have the heart to stop her. Ishi little reminiscent of her alone when she was a child. Her father raised her strictly, no fun or friends, maybe that was the reason why was Yuko so passionate to do everything correctly and on full tilt. Ishi was same, she needed to prove everyone that she is worth something. Yuko smiled slightly and let her continue, just a couple of seconds, however, she regretted her decision.

As if her chakra exploded under her hands, pale blue lights splashed into the air at precisely the moment when Ishi released her mother's ankles. Her eyes rolled back the little girl began to slowly fall backwards, unconscious.

Tobirama's eyes sharpened, however, he stood motionless, watching carefully Yuko's reaction. "Ishi!" Kunoichi's eyes reflected the fear, she reached out her hand to be able to catch her falling daughter, in vain. Their hands slipped through and Ishi made her way on the ground.

The light wind blew Tobirama's hair. He smirked and closed his eyes. "Very well." He chuckled when he reopened his eyes and watched Yuko who was kneeling on the floor next to his feet, in her arms lay unconscious Ishi. Yuko caught her daughter before she could hit the ground.

"Tobirama, You idiot!" Yuko blurted with wet eyes. "Why didn't you catch her?! I told you she needed a break!"

"I knew you would be fast enough." Tobirama replied calmly.

"Fast... enough..." Up to that moment, kunoichi did not realize that the feeling in her legs is completely back. She slowly stood up with her daughter in her arms. Happy smile found its way to her lips together with tears that began to roll down from her eyes. "She did it-" Yuko breathed out. "I can walk... I can feel my legs again-"

"I know." Tobirama's lips twitched into the smile. "Her stubbornness reminds me of you."

"I'm sorry." Yuko shook her head. "I was rude on you-"

"Nevermind ..." Tobirama waved his hand nonchalantly. "Come with me, Ishi need a rest now." Yuko nodded and quietly followed the white-haired ninja, feeling the precious bliss from free move, cluthing the small body of her daughter closer to her chest.

...

Yuko stood with closed eyes, she sucked the fresh air that blew her hair and seduced all cells in her body to dance on the waves of air. She spread her arms and filled her lungs until her chest swelled. "Haaa!" She breathed out with loud cry of felicity. "This is great!"

Tobirama found himself stare at her in so un-Tobirama-like astonishment. He had to admit that even after five years of continuous sleep she shone with grace. Simple black shirt with navy blue ninja pants underlined her beauty. Her hair was loose, the ends of her strands rippled around her slim waist. Tobirama was forced to shook his head slightly. "Nice, isn't it?" He asked with amusement.

Yuko opened her soft brown eyes and watched the man in front of her. They stood on the training field number three. "Yes." There she chuckled. "I'm really fool, right?"

Tobirama tilted his head slightly to the side. "Why?"

"When I think-" She raised her eyes to the sky when tears began to gather. "I wanted to destroy everything and-" Her hands began to shake.

"Don't be oversensitive." Tobirama chuckled.

"What-" Yuko lowered her eyes to be able to see his smirking face.

"How long will you pity your miserable life?" He stepped closer. "I'm not here to listen your poor chatter, I'm here to kick your ass." He smiled on her, showed his perfect white teeth. "You have to be ready within few months to able to lead."

"To lead?" Yuko raised her eyebrow. "Who?"

"Hashirama have some plans with you, be ready." He replied, still smiling.

Yuko chuckled and closed her eyes. Of course, she need to get back in her life. She need to lead her daughter, she can't depend on anyone else anymore. It's her duty, like a mother, to show the right path to her child a protect her at any costs.

Mito took Ishi under her care now, she said that Ishi will sleep at least for two days. She gave almost all her energy in her healing. "Fine-" Yuko grinned. About her daughter is now taken care properly, so she can fully focus on this moment. "Now it's my turn to kick your ass, Tobirama."

"Give me the best you got." Tobirama narrowed his eyes, his hands still on his chest while he molded his chackra.

"Here I come!" Her sharingan flashed in her eyes as she ran fast towards her target. Her hands formed few hand-seals and her chest swelled. _"Katon: gokakyu no jutsu!"_

* * *

**This took me a while, because I moved to new place so I waited until the company arrange my internet connection...gomen'nasai :)**_  
_

**Reviews would be lovely...bye :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - summoning technique

**_Chapter 5: summoning technique_**

* * *

_"Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu!"_

Tobirama slightly crouched. "True, I haven't seen this jutsu for a while." He chuckled as he watched the huge ball formed of a pure fire. Flames blazed in all directions and devastated everything that stood in their way.

_Ishi's healing technique filled her chakra to the maximum_, he thought. "But this is not enough." He smirked. Several of hand seals and the single touch of his palm onto the ground _"Suiton: Doheki!"  
_

Massive wall of pellucid water appeared from the ground right in front of him. Tremendous tsunami wrapped Yuko's flames in its might, leaving only immense amount of thick steam. Kunoichi's goukakyuu literally vaporized under the incredible pressure of Tobirama's water, Yuko stared with wide eyes as her jutsu was liquidated like with the snap of a finger. Despite the fact that her technique had no effect, Yuko smirked. "This brings back memories." She remembered very well what followed after Tobirama hid himself in the steam. _With this amount of chakra it could work_, she thought.

On his pale face danced haunting smile when he knelt to the ground on one knee and two fingers touch the soil underneath him. "The long sleep totally eroding her brain?" He chuckled to himself. "She forgot who I am?"

He rose to his feet and crossed his arms over his chest. With this rate I will not have to use any jutsu. He patiently waited for her attack, which came immediately.

"You're open!" Yuko shouted.

Tobirama raised his eyes to the sky, Yuko was directly above him with a katana in her hands. Before she sliced him on two halves, she noticed the sly smirk on his lips, but her expression wasn't surprised at all when his body turned into the clear water. "Of course-" Yuko chuckled and smiled wildly.

"You're mine!"

Tobirama's eyes slightly widened when he felt her small hand on his shoulder. Casually he tilted his head to the side so their eyes could meet. Tobirama saw the passionate spark that shone in her fine brown orbs, it was the desire to win. After all, Yuko was an Uchiha, this proud shinobi clan longed for victory more than anything else, or not? No, Senju's gaze eased the hardness, Uchiha people wanted peace, love and understanding, all these things seemed like an impossible dream, but with shinobi like Yuko this dream can become a reality, he thought.

"What are you staring at?!" Yuko chuckled, both her hands gripped his white fur, amused smile dominated her rosy lips.

Tobirama's narrowed eyes darted quickly to her clone who stood with the same smile as her original a bit further on the place where she halved his water clone. His gaze returned back on the red-haired woman that held him. "I see-" He raised his eyebrow, mockingly. "You're also a clone." His hand grasped the handle of his katana resting on his waist. "So, where is the original-" His face froze. He locked his questioning look with the woman in front of his eyes, Yuko laughed softly.

"What is it?" She grinned devilishly. "Can't you move?"

Tobirama clenched his teeth, his penetrating gaze narrowed as he noticed explosive papers on her body. "The explosive tags!" His face darkened deeply as he watched the tags slowly transformed into a fiery trigger and locked his body in an explosion. His loud curse was silenced in the pressure wave, leaving only crater in the ground a thick black smoke that rose up to heaven.

Tobirama crouched on a tree branch, a ghost smile spread across his tattooed face. C_lone, explosive tags and also sealing jutsu to keep me on the place_...he chuckled inwardly..._ impressive.  
_

"Well, Tobirama!" Yuko shouted, hiding in the treetop. "How long will you keep fighting only with clones?!"

"Same goes for you!" Tobirama retorted, rather amused than grumpily. "I thought you want to fight seriously." Soon as his words left his lips, their blades clashed, atomizing furious sparks into the air. "There you are finally!" Tobirama smirked and put his weight into his thrust, forcing Yuko back.

She jumped from his tree branch, but Tobirama persistently followed her. Even in the air her opponent didn't give her any space, Yuko gritted her teeth as she defended herself with her sword while she was falling down. The air shockingly whistled in her ears and she knew if she does not get quickly some space for her landing she ends up as a doormat for Tobirama's feet.

And there he was again, charging straight for her red head. Yuko watched like in a slow motion as he pushed his katana forward. She let her own blade fell from her hands and grabbed his armor to be able to dodge his attack. Tobirama's katana sliced through her hair when she tilted her whole body down, her wide eyes watched the tip of her red strands that falls around them.

Tobirama gave her some points for this and then his smirk was replaced with deep frown. Yuko clung to his own body when she was lit with fire. "Fire clone?!" Tobirama growled with short breath, his elbow made a hard contact with her chest. The blazing figure burned the blue fabric that covered his skin. "Nice-!" The corner of his lips twitched when he pointed his katana against her fire clone. _"Suiton: Honōnoken!"_ The blade of his katana suddenly turned into a water whip. With one quick swipe Yuko's clone was transformed into a sizzling steam.

_"Katon: Hiryū!"_

Tobirama snapped his eyes above him. The giant burning dragon with black eyes made his way down with his muzzle wide open. _I see, her clone was just an distraction_... He narrowed his eyes..._She's up there!_

Quiet chuckle and one blink of eye, then ...

"He disappeared!" Yuko widened her eyes. Her sharingan darted from side to side, but Tobirama was no where to find. Sharp pain in the back of her neck indicated her that he appeared right behind her.

Yuko landed hard on the dirt. Her whole body was in ache, she spent almost all her chakra so any fire clones or any katon jutsu are out of the question now. "Shit!" She cursed when Tobirama landed swiftly in front of her, his hands already formed a seal. _"Suiton: Suiatsu!"_

"Wait-!" Yuko tried to protest with her raised hand, but in vain. The votex of a water locked around her, creating walls without any escape. The pressure inside the circle was so powerful that Yuko almost lost her balance and flew in the air. She gripped the grass with her hands while kneeling on the ground. "Shit!" She cursed as the wind inside the whirl grew stronger, the water walls spinned fast, approaching her body. "Can't he sense that I'm almost out of my chakra?!" She uttered through clenched teeth.

Tobirama stood calmly outside his vortex, watching motionless the water jutsu that slowly concludes its deadly claws onto the young kunoichi. "What are you gonna do, Yuko?" He muttered quietly as he folded his arms on his armored chest. "There's a little amount of chakra inside of you, use it." He narrowed his eyes, did she already used up all her chakra? No, Tobirama still sense something inside her.

Yuko's breathing was heavy, the walls were almost touching her skin, she felt droplets that quickly soaked her clothes and hair. "I can't move-" She growled. "This pressure is-" Then her eyes widened. "Pressure!" She blurted suddenly. "If I can create the strong pressure, I can get through those damned walls!" She freed one of her hands when she released the grass, slowly she brought her thumb to her mouth and bit deeply. She pressed her hand into fist in order to bring some blood on her palm. The pressure was greater, she put all her strength just to bring her hand back on the ground. _"Kuchiyose-!"_ She shouted with half cry, half growl.

That's it, the last amount of her chakra.

The minor blast and a puff of a white smoke. Right in front of her eyes appeared...

"Kitten?!" Yuko shouted with wide eyes. The small kitty with creamy fluffy fur had a wide blue eyes full of tears. His fangs were not even visible, it was a baby.

"Help me!" He shouted suddenly and clung to Yuko with waterfall of tears.

"What-!" Yuko frowned, outraged. "Where's Shima-san!"

"I don't know!" The kitten cried out loud.

"Damn-!" Yuko's pupils shook in aghast over the massive water whirl. She grabbed the little tiger in her arms and curled them in ball, waiting for the final blow.

Tobirama's lips escaped loud _tch-_ as he prepared the releasing hand seal. He better stop this jutsu before she die in there. He turned sharply behind him, this chakra is...

_"Mokuton no jutsu!"_

The wild ruckus that attacked Yuko's ears suddenly died down. She stoped feel the splashing water. Slowly she opened her eyes, still holding shaking kitty in her arms.

Dark.

"Mokuton-?" She whispered under her breath. "Hashirama."

"Did you lost your mind, Tobirama?!" Hashirama asked his younger brother somehow roughly. "Are you trying to kill her?!"

Tobirama snorted. "Stop freaking out!" He folded his arms over his chest. "I got it under the control."

Hashirama's mokuton was released, revealing the exhausted kunoichi with the small tiger in her arms. "Ah! Thanks Kami!" He cried with relief. "We're saved!"

Yuko frowned, threw him away from her. "Who are you, kisama?!"

"Hee-?!" The small tiger slightly frowned. "I am the saber-toothed prince!"

"Prince my ass!" Yuko snorted and rose on her feet. "Domestic cat you are!"

"Cruel!" The saber-toothed started to whimper. He sat down and scratched his ear. "I am Lucky, summoning animal." He explained proudly. "Your contract is with all saber-toothed, don't forget madam."

Yuko ran her hand desperately through her sweaty hair. "I know!" She growled. "But where is Shima-san? And why they sent you?! There wasn't no one better?!"

"Probably your poor amount of chakra." Tobirama chuckled. The amused smirk that toyed with his lips boiled Yuko's blood. Again, again he won. How many times she need to fight him to be able to win at least for once? No matter how hard she try, no matter how many years passed, Senju Tobirama have still the upper hand.

"Are you okay, Yuko?" There came Hashirama's sweet voice. For some people soothing and calm for Yuko, in this moment annoying and unpleasant.

"You!" She turned angrily to him. "Why did you interfered?!"

"But I-" Hokage tried to defend himself, but the red-haired kunoichi silenced him, somehow brutally on his soft personality.

"Shut up you!" She waved her hand nonchalantly. "No one asked for your opinion!" Hashirama fell straight away into his depression mode. Yuko snorted. "You're horrible, you know that!" She let out the tired sigh and folded her arms under her breasts. "Anyway, Tobirama-" She gave him hard gaze. "Next time, okay?"

"Sure-" Water user chuckled. "But please, do not summon this kitty next time." He smiled at her. "Cute things do not work on me."

"Oh, please-" Yuko rolled her eyes. "I don't know why he showed up-" Her eyes turned to Lucky. "Huh-" Her gaze was puzzled when she saw the tears in his sky blue eyes. His whole body shook and he continuously wiping his black nose. "Hey, what's wrong Lucky?" Yuko asked warily.

"Shima, you said-" He whispered between his sobs. "He is..."

Yuko felt her heart in her neck, suffocating her suddenly in slow manner. "Say what-" She blurted with shortened breath.

"Two years ago, he was summoned to his contractor, but he never came back." Lucky said in low voice, his eyes avoided any contact with Uchiha kunoichi.

"Is it possible..." Yuko said with fragile voice. "Summoning animals can... die?"

"Of course we can!" Lucky, quiet suddenly raised his voice. The tears soaked his fluffy fur. "We are living being, too!"

"Once you signed the pact with them, this contract is valid even when you die." Tobirama said. "Your contact continue even when Shima is dead-"

"He's not dead yet!" Lucky cried out. "There's no way...oto-san is...I know he's somewhere there!" He turned his face away when more tears fell from his eyes.

"Oto-san?" Yuko's eyes were wide open, her mouth ajar. Lucky, this kitten is Shima's son. Out of nowhere she felt that painfull anxiety tried to dominate her heart. Was this the feeling that she's alive again? This wasn't exactly what she wanted to feel. Shima was with her since she was fifteen years old. Everytime she was in a danger and her life needed to be save, Shima was there.

Once partner of her father, Heiwa and then the support in her missions, the savior in her fights and the most importantly, her friend. Shima was more than summoning animal, he was her comrade. He never disappointed her, he never refused to help her or her loved ones, like it was back then...

_"Izuna!" She felt his pulse, it was weak but still, he was alive._

_"Shima-san!" Saber-toothed stood within second by her side. "Take him to Madara immediately, please!"_

_"What about you girl?" He asked with narrowed eyes. "I can feel it, that bastard is still there and waiting."_

_Yuko clenched her fists. "How many?" She asked dead serious._

_"Just one."_

_"Fair enough." Then she gently touched with her fingertips Izuna's face. "Shima-san, please-" She closed her eyes in the attempt to prevent the tears that wanted to build up in her eyes. "Do not let him die!"_

_"I won't." Shima lay on the ground, somehow they managed to get Izuna on the tiger's back, then the saber-toothed stood ready to go when he turned to Yuko. "Leave it to me, just make sure you won't die girl." Yuko nodded and watched as the tiger disappearing with Izuna into the forest._

"Lucky-" Yuko knelt beside little tiger. "Your father was a good friend of mine. If he's alive, I will find him."

"Really?" Lucky locked his moistened eyes with kunoichi. "Will you?"

"Yes." She nodded seriously.

"Don't be ridiculous Yuko-" Tobirama interrupted their conversation. "Shima gone missing two years ago-"

"Actually-" Hashirama smiled. "It sounds to me like a good preparation." He knelt beside Lucky. "Saber-toothed are in contract with one of the Konoha's shinobi. That's why we have to send a team to search for our comrade."

"Hashirama-" Yuko's eyes softened, this man still worked like the treatment for any wounds. "Thank you." She smiled gently.

"Brother, are you sure about this?" Tobirama narrowed his ruby eyes.

"Yes." He reassured his younger brother. "I assigning team Tobirama on this mission."

"Team Tobirama?" Yuko asked, confused.

"I understand." Tobirama nodded and shunshined away. _He's fast_, Yuko grimmaced.

"Yuko-" Hashirama asked for her attention. "You will go on this mission, too. It's a good training I guess, but remember-" He raised his finger and hiss brow furrowed. "Tobirama is the leader, listen to him and don't do anything reckless or unnecessary, got it?"

"Of course, Hokage-sama." She smirked.

"I'll go, too!" Lucky cried out.

"It could be dangerous." Hashirama stated, eyeing Yuko carefully.

"I can heal!" Lucky tried to raise his advantages. "I can be useful, too!"

"Yuko?" Hokage raised his eyebrow, waiting for her reply, even though he already saw the answer in her determined eyes.

"We might need one iryo ninja in our team." She smiled at the saber-toothed. "I'll take care of him."

"Very well." Hashirama closed his eyes for a brief moment. "Also-" He reached his hand into his kimono and pulled out the navy blue forehead protector with the Konoha emblem. "Take this." He handed it to Yuko.

She took it with puzzled face. "This is awkward-" She snorted. "Am I supposed to wear this?"

"Stop complaining." Hashirama felt to be insulted. "You're one of Konoha's shinobi, everyone should be aware of this fact."

"Okay-" She put it into her pocket, then turned her eyes on the little tiger and gently took him in her arms. "Let's go Lucky-" She smiled. "We'll find your father at any cost!"

"Yosh!" Lucky shouted, the excitement radiated from his voice.

* * *

**My thanks belong to Anime93 :) Sensei trying to teach me how to write well fighting scenes and though am still horrible in it, I will do my best, I promise :)**

**Please read and review :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - target: the Sora clan

_**Chapter 6: Target: the Sora clan  
**_

* * *

Yuko walked through the hospital corridors. On the reception she asked for Ishi's room and wanted to say her bye before she will leave Konoha with Tobirama and his team. As she found out this team consisted from his three students, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu. Yuko couldn't say she wasn't nervous, no, she was uptight and maybe even more than that. This was her first mission after five years. Sure, it shouldn't be any hard mission, but still, five years she have been frozen in time, her power and all her skills were dead for such a long time. Every other shinobi honed their abilities, raised their power, speed and concentration, but Yuko was at the same level as she was five years ago. Who knows, maybe those Tobirama's brats are even stronger than her, she thought bitterly.

Her cynical thoughts about how children are powerful ninjas than her was finally silenced when she reached the door number 16. Yuko took a deep breath and with her fist gently knocked. After few seconds the door, to her surprise, opened and out stepped Hashirama's wife, Uzumaki Mito. "What do you want here?" She asked right on the bat with stone face.

"I came visit little Ishi." Yuko answered uncertain, she wasn't sure what was the reason why is Mito so harsh on her.

"She sleeping now." Mito retorted. "Come at another time."

"What?" Crimson-haired kunoichi raised her thin eyebrow. "I want to see her now!" She demanded, this time more firmly.

"No." Uzumaki folded her arms on her breasts. "There's no point to go there while she sleeping. She need a rest, this little girl spent almost all her life energy on your healing, do you understand how dangerous it was?"

Yuko gasped. She felt like some little brat which is reprimanded by her mother. "Listen lady, you can't prevent me from visiting my daughter! I'm her mother!"

"You are hundred years behind to bear that name." Mito uttered through her teeth. "No woman who is trying to kill her child can call herself mother!" She stepped closer to Yuko, their faces were just an inch apart. "I have devoted her the past five years of my life, I have more rights than you!"

Her sassy temperament boiled Yuko's blood, her anger exploded in a split of second when her hand shot quickly forward and gripped Mito's collar. "Don't mess with me-!" Uchiha growled, her sharingan exposed for scarlet-haired woman. "Out of my way!" Yuko shoved Uzumaki woman to the side right in the moment when First Hokage appeared in front of them.

Hashirama held the deep frown upon his face. "You two should explain what's the meaning of this." He folded his arms over his chest. "Mito?" He turned first to his wife.

Mito lowered her eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry, I got carried away."

"We already talked about this, didn't we?" Hashirama sighed.

"I know." Mito nodded vacantly.

"You talked about what?" Yuko disrupted their conversation. "That I can't see my daughter?!"

"No, calm down, Yuko." Hashirama gave her scolding look. She realized that her sharingan is still active. Uchiha closed her eyes and when she reopened them the soft brown color was seen. "It's true that Mito had some complaints, but we won't hold you back from the relationship with Ishi. You can see her how much you want, you can talk to her how much you want-"

"Really-" Yuko snorted. "But I can't tell her who I am!"

Hashirama sighed. "Yuko, we talked about this, right? First gain her trust, you can't just jump in her life after five years and tell her who you are, who her father is."

Yuko clenched her fists. "I know-" She muttered. "I just want to see her now, before we leave."

"Sure." Hashirama smiled. Yuko walked past Mito, both women held the strong gaze with her rival until the Uchiha kunoichi disappeared behind the door.

...

Yuko closed the door behind her quietly and turned around. Her eyes fell on the white bed in which lay little black-haired girl. Uchiha kunoichi stepped warily closer to bed and examined the frail form of her daughter. Her face was really pale, her hair ruffled. Her tiny lips were slightly parted and Yuko watched as her small chest raises and falling.

Ishi was dressed in white hospital gown, in Yuko's eyes she looked so peaceful, like an angel. Unconsciously her mother raised her hand and stroked Ishi's soft cheek, her skin was so smooth, almost like a toddler's butt. Yuko chuckled to herself, those feelings which she felt in Ishi's presence were so pleasurable. Just to watch her sleep warmed Yuko's heart, she was overjoyed.

"I'm sorry-" Yuko whispered and leaned closer to her, her hand toyed with her wispy black strands. "From now on it'll be me who will always ready to save you. You don't need to heal me anymore, I swear." Yuko bent down and kissed her forehead. "I will put my life for you, because my life now belongs to you."

Yuko straighten up and glanced for the last time on her sleeping daughter, then she quietly left her rom.

...

I heard her clearly, but I didn't open my eyes. I don't know why, maybe I just didn't want to interrupt her speech. Yuko-san sounded so serious, almost as if she feel some guilt, it was strange...

And then she kissed my forehead, I tensed a bit, but I think that she did not notice. I can't really describe the tone of her voice, but it was different from the people whom thanked me for my healing abilities. But in truth, Yuko-san was the only person I ever saved from certain death. Yes, that's it. Yuko-san must be really grateful for what I've done, that's why she said those words. She said that her life belongs to me probably because I saved her.

I heard the door closed and I opened my eyes. Slowly I shifted into sitting position and stared at the door. "From now on it'll be me who will always ready to save you." I muttered under my breath, I couldn't tear my eyes from the entrance. "I will put my life for you..." The ghost smile spread across my tired face. I don't know why, but Yuko-san's words made me kind of happy. No one ever told me something like this before. It was like I knew her all my life, like my best friend, I can't really say what exactly I'm feeling, but it was really nice and warm feeling. Her presence was so ... so... How do I put it?

I touched with my fingers my left cheek where she stroked me. The smile on my face widened. This woman makes me feel ... makes me feel safe and important...

...

Tobirama leaned with his back against the main gate at the entrance to the village hidden in the leaf. All the members of his team were ready with him, packed on the journey. Senju's eyes lazily opened when he noticed Yuko. She walked slowly towards them, calm expression on her face.

She looked exactly how she looked when he met her for the first time, of course she lost some weight and her whole visage looked more matured, but still... She wore her three-quarter shorts in navy blue colour, light blue gi and on the top white sleeveless vest with the small Uchiha emblem on her back. Her hair were tied in high messy bun, exactly how she looked five years ago. But this time there was something different, small detail which makes a big difference.

On her left thigh she had the Konoha hitai-ate. Tobirama smiled inwardly, this woman surely changed. "You're late." He said, the corner of his mouth twitched into smile.

"Stop complaining, Senju." Yuko stopped in front of him and folded her arms under her breasts. "I never said that you have to go with me, it was your brother's idea."

"Uchiha?" There was boyish voice behind her. Yuko turned to see dark-haired boy who watched her carefully. "Sensei, I thought you said Uchiha, but she doesn't look like one."

"Everyone, this is Uchiha Yuko." Tobirama announced. "Our mission is to find her summoning animal which gone missing two years ago."

Three kids looked surprised, the girl muttered something under her breath while the boy with glasses shook his head. "But how do we find him, Tobirama-sensei?" He asked.

"Well..." Tobirama couldn't explain, because his other student interrupted him.

"Say Yuko-san, how does the sharingan work in the eyes like yours?"

"Saru!" Tobirama sent him baleful look, something like 'don't ask about such a things.'

Yuko stared in awe on the boy, if she remembered well it was Izuna who asked her the same thing. Even though it was about six years ago, it seems to her like it was this morning.

_"Why are we here, Izuna-sama?'' He did not answer. Her eyes traveled over his face, searching for an answer. Nothing was heard. Only the wind that whistled around them. After a long pause, he finally spoke with signs of curiosity in his voice."How does the sharingan work in the eyes like yours?'' Yuko's eyes widened.  
_

Yuko closed her eyes for a brief moment. Back then she was so angry, but now it's different. Izuna wanted to provoke her back then, but this boy is just curious so there's no need to be harsh on him. She smiled slightly on him before she replied. "Pretty well."

Tobirama chuckled, she really matured. "Anyway guys-" He cleared his throat. "We have a task to do, Yuko-" He turned to her. "Call Lucky."

"Hai." Yuko nodded and bit her finger, she smeared the blood in her palm, knelt and touched the ground.

Nothing...

"Huh-?" Her eyes widened. What happened? Why won't he come out?

"What's the matter?" Tobirama watched her with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know-" Yuko watched warily her hands. "It's just doesn't work."

"Again." Tobirama encouraged her.

Uchiha woman nodded, frowning. She repeated the hand-sign and slapped the ground. _"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"_ This time there was a blast and the white smoke covered her form.

"Yosh!" There came Lucky's cheering voice. "I came!"

"I already called you once!" Yuko stood up on her feet and placed her hands on her hips. " Where were you?"

"Sorry, sorry-" Lucky giggled. "I felt it, but I couldn't come out because I needed this-" The little scroll with red mark appeared between his small fangs. Yuko looked suspiciously, timidly she reached out her hand and took the scroll from his muzzle, she opened it. Her eyes quickly researched in the content.

"It's the list of my father's contractors." Lucky informed her. "The one who summoned him two years ago was from Sora clan, but I can't tell you exactly who was it."

Yuko narrowed her eyes when she caught the glimpse on Uchiha section. Her mouth were slightly ajar when she read to herself, Uchiha Yoru, Uchiha Shori, Uchiha Hokori, then her gaze softened, Uchiha Heiwa and as a last one Uchiha Yuko. Maybe that's mean that Hokori was her grandfather, maybe, she thought.

"Your ancestors?" Suddenly there was Tobirama's rich voice right next to her face. He stood behind her and leaned over her shoulder to read the names in the scroll. Yuko gasped, his face was so close to hers that she felt abrupt heat in her face. His facial features were somehow admirable, she never had a chance to examine his face so closely. She was so pulled in vortex of embarrassment that she didn't realize her focus stare on his face.

"What's the matter?" Tobirama tilted his head to her side so their noses almost touched. Yuko's eyes widened in sudden close proximity and her blush even darkened.

"N-no nothing! I just...uhn-" She shot her eyes sharply back on the scroll and cleared her throat. "Sora you said, Lucky?" She swallowed big lump that blocked her throat. Her heart raced in her chest when Tobirama's gaze lingered on her face. "Sora...Sora-" Yuko bit her lower lip as she tried to find that specific name, but as if on the purpose she couldn't find it.

"Are you okay?" Tobirama's narrowed eyes still pierced through her. "Your look...red. Maybe fever?" His words did not relieve the situation.

Yuko growled and made a step forward. "I'm fine!" She spat fast. Finally her eyes found it. "Sora!" She exclaimed. "Let's see...hmm...Sora Ao, Sora Toguchi and Sora Boshi."

"Just three of them?" The young kunoichi from Tobirama's team asked curiously.

"No more of them managed to sign the contract, don't you think, Tobirama-sensei?" Sarutobi boy asked with frown on his face.

"What do you mean?" Yuko raised her eyebrow.

"The Sora clan, wind users." Tobirama explained with folded arms. "When the truce between Senju and Uchiha was made, the Sora were one of the clans that tried to go against it. They were once allies of Hagoromo, but even back then the number of its members was minimal." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "If I remember well the last member was seen more then three years ago. Since that time no one heard about this clan."

"Three years ago?" Yuko turned to the little saber-toothed. "Lucky, are you sure it was someone from Sora clan?"

"No doubt about it." He nodded firmly. "I remember very well that day he was summoned. That day I started to learn iryo ninjutsu and my father said clearly that it was Sora's chakra that calling him."

"In that case it seems that the Sora clan is still somewhere out there." Koharu said, her eyes fixed on her white-haired sensei.

"Or at least some of them." Tobirama's eyes fell on the scroll in Yuko's hands.

"Where should we start search their members?" Yuko closed the scroll and placed it into her pouch on her back waist.

"We will head at the north."Tobirama started to walk from Konoha gate. "There should be Miru village, The Sora clan had a main camp right under that village and used its town for supplies."

"But that was quite long time ago, right?" Yuko wasn't so much positive about this place.

"If we want to find some clue, we should start there." Tobirama turned around and locked his eyes with her. "Now, let's go." Yuko nodded meekly and followed her companions without further protests.

"Oh! I'm so excited!" Lucky danced behind his contractor as a wild immature kitten. Yuko peeked over her shoulder and the corner of her lips created smile. He was pretty cute and his abilities seems to be good with Ishi's healing gift. Uchiha nodded inwardly, when they'll return home she will introduce Lucky with her daughter. Who knows, maybe in the future they can make great partnership between shinobi and summoning animal.

"Fine!" Sarutobi Hiruzen smashed his fist into his palm. "Let's hunt some Sora shinobi!"

* * *

**Yosh...**

**another chapter done... :)**

**Please R'n'R**


	7. Chapter 7 - danger lurks in the wind

**_Chapter 7: danger lurks in the wind  
_**

* * *

Group of Konoha was on the road for several hours led by Tobirama, who does not participate much in conversation with other members. Right behind him was Yuko, who listened stories from three young students, be more specific, mostly from Hiruzen, this boy was very talkative. He talked about their missions, which contained mostly Tobirama's fights. Yuko felt miserable how much time passed and she overslept everything so important.

She also learned about Madara, he came to the village and attacked with nine tailed demon fox, kyuubi. There wasn't much information that Yuko knew about tailed beasts, just basic things. Biju are living forms of chakra, if she's not mistaken, there should be nine forms of those demons.

It's funny how she thought that she knew Madara pretty well, but she never heard that he could summon one of the tailed beasts. Then her mind drifted off.

Madara...

Did Hashirama tell him about Ishi before he killed him? How he felt about it if he knew? Yuko sighed, the Hiruzen boy kept on talking, but red-haired kunoichi didn't catch his words anymore. She slept five years and look what happened. She found out that she's already mother, her daughter is five years old and know nothing about her parents, and Madara, the father of her child is dead.

Powerful and mighty warlord Uchiha Madara, the man who was like an immortal God for Yuko. How could he die so easily? She always thought about him like about some supernatural shinobi that has no equal opponent, but as it seems now, he found the only man who could compete with him and what's more, someone who surpassed him. Senju Hashirama.

Before Yuko met him she heard rumors about Hashirama's strength, about his skills as an iryo ninja. She heard that he was on such a high level in everything, plus his mokuton no jutsu make him so unique in shinobi world as there was no one with such a kekkei genkai, the God of shinobi. Then she met him, he did not seem to be dangerous or that he longed for bloodshed, but back in that time she could not imagine how powerful warrior he is. Now she knows.

"What you thinking about?" There came Tobirama's smooth voice, dragging her from her thoughts. "You seems to be far." Yuko snapped her eyes on him, but just for a slightest moment before she focus her stare ahead of her again. Senju Tobirama, what's wrong with this man? Or rather say, what's wrong with Yuko? She never felt so awkwardly in his presence, she felt stupid. Everytime he came closer to her, she felt heat in her face, like some foolish fifteen years old adolescent. He wasn't any unfamiliar person for her, right? So why, why is it so unnatural for her to be with him?

Oh, maybe that her hormones came back to life. She had been frozen for such a long time, so now her senses working on full tilt. Yes, that's it, her body has its needs and demanded those special things. Tobirama was the only man that spend the most of time with her except Hashirama. It's obvious that she sees him as a male who can satisfy her needs, he is attractive in its own way, so is Hashirama, right? And so is another 100 men... Yuko sighed once again, this time louder.

"Yuko-" His voice caught her attention once more. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kunoichi avoided the eye contact. "I just- huh?" She realized that everyone stopped, so did she. Her stupid thoughts brought her in the embarrassing situation again. "What's up?" She asked with the shrug.

"You tell me what's up." Tobirama narrowed his ruby eyes, stepping closer to her. "You looked like absent soul, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing, okay? It's nothing!" She growled irritated and stepped behind from him, just to make sure there's enough distance between them. "How long till we arrive in the Miru village?" Better change the topic, she thought.

It took a good two minutes until Tobirama spoke, his voice clearly unconvinced same as his hard gaze. "About another two hours."

"Fine, then let's go." Yuko looked sheepishly on him, but her eyes slumped away as soon as she saw his narrowed stare.

"Hn." Was all he said before turning around and started to walk. Koharu and Homura passed around Yuko with suspicious eyes, they probably think that she's not normal. Sarutobi muttered something about Uchiha's mental health under his breath. Yuko sighed deeply while she still stood her ground, little saber-toothed next to her feet. His cerulean eyes looked into her brown ones. "Yuko-san, are you alright?" He asked with childish voice.

"Un." Yuko squatted to his level and took little tiger in her arms. "It's nothing, Lucky."

...

"Hokage-sama!"

The door into Hashirama's office burst open. Kon's face was in some point terrified, but he soon realized his absurd action and calmed himself. "Hokage-sama-" He spoke, this time calmly, but his eyes showed unmistakable worries. "I just been in Yuko's room and-"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" Hashirama shouted and slapped his hand on his forehead. "I was so busy that I completely forget to inform you."

"Something's happened?!" Kon's strict eyes widened.

"No, no-" Shodai gestured with his hands that everything is in absolute peace. "She's fine. Yuko awakened."

"!" Kon stared with mouth ajar. Even when his mouth was open, no words came out. Hashirama patiently watched Uchiha shinobi in front of him as he slowly, but surely, began to drown in his own tears. "You're lying-" He breathed out, his tears hung on the edges of his eyes.

Hashirama's lips conjured bright smile. "No, she's awake and absolutely fine-" Uchiha Kon felt that he can show his emotions in front of such a kind shinobi as was First Hokage, but Hashirama's last words drove him out of his little emotional weakness. "She's with Tobirama on the mission."

"What!" Kon shouted. "How could you send her on mission already?!" His fists tightly pressed.

"Oh, don't worry Kon, it's just a small mission, nothing serious." Hashirama reassured.

"About?"

"Her summoning animal went missing two years ago."

"Shima-san?" Kon tilted his head to the side.

"Yes." Hashirama nodded, his voice tried to soothe Kon's worries. "Take it easy Kon, it's only about some information and what's more Tobirama and his team are with her." Hashirama pointed on the chair in front of his desk. "Please take a seat I'll explain everything."

...

Yuko walked through busy streets of Miru village. She heard this village started to grow after war between shinobi clans died down. Uchiha kunoichi admired the live street with lots of shops and talking people until she bumped into something. Yuko crouched her nose when she realized that the barrier that crossed her path was in truth Tobirama's back.

Brown-eyed woman frowned. "Don't stop all of sudden!" She growled and rubbed her nose, Lucky was calmly settled on her shoulder, purred into her ear.

"We have to split." Tobirama offered his idea, ignoring completely the collision with red-haired woman. "You three go forward." He ordered to his three young students, they nodded and went ahead. "Yuko-"

"I'll go by myself!" She blurted out faster than she planned.

"Exactly." Tobirama agreed simply and...disappeared.

"Idiot!" The soft growl vibrated from her throat.

"Yuko-san?" There was Lucky's drowsy voice. "Your relationship with Tobirama-san is not very good, isn't it?"

"Well, it's complicated." she replied non emotionally. "Let's find a camp that once belonged to the Sora clan."

"Their camp?" Lucky jumped on the ground. "I thought we just looking for some information about the survivors, do you think they're still in their camp?"

"Who knows-" Yuko walked towards the bar. "Let's give it a try."

...

"I'm sorry pretty lady, but your kitty has to stay outside." The fat barman with white half open vest grinned at her while he was polishing his glass, the crooked smile revealing his one missing tooth. Yuko ignored his comment and sat on the chair to the nearest round table, Lucky sat next to her feet. "I said-" The hairless barman tried to protest again but was silenced with Yuko's impudent yelp.

"Shut up and bring me some water." The few men turned their wicked gaze towards young woman. "And also-" Yuko continued, amused by this situation. "A few informations would be good." The slight grin toyed with her rosy lips. It was a long time since she felt this blissful adrenaline that flowed through her veins. The possible chance of the upcoming battle shuddered with all hairs on her body, her excitement grew.

"If I would be on your place-" One of the men spoke with cracky voice. "I would be more humble, girl."

"You should realize your position." The other one chuckled, showed her the handle of his katana.

Yuko laughed lightly, licking her lips slowly. "If I would be on your place, I would start singing, otherwise you may get hurt." Her eyes slowly traveled back on the toothless barman. "Where's my water, you chunk of fat?"

"What do you want?" His voice infected with cigarettes sounded unpleasantly in kunoichi's ears.

"I already told you-" Yuko followed his steps as he approaching her with water in dirty glass. "Informations."

"About?"

"The Sora clan." She eyed the glass with greasy fingerprints and shoved it aside, disgusted. "Their main camp was once somewhere near this village."

"We know nothing about such a thing." The eldery man in the corner spoke with husky voice. His eyes were hooded and he sipped slowly his golden liquid. He breathed out the blazing heat after ingestion of flammable drink. "Why do Uchiha looking for Sora clan?"

Yuko narrowed her eyes. "Who are you, kisama?"

"Just a mere old pilgrim." The man with grey beard chuckled, finished his glass. "Uchiha's home is in the village hidden in the leaf if I'm not mistaken." His dark-silver eyes turned to her. "You're quite far away from your home, young Uchiha-"

Before she could hear his another words, the sound of the pulling sword from its sheath reached her ears. With the speed of light she kicked the chair, which was underneath her just a second ago, towards the sound of a attacking blade. Quickly she caught the fist of another man who aimed for her face from the side, twisted him behind his back, her knee made a hard contact with his face that lay on the table right next to dirty glass full of water. Everyone froze when her sharingan scanned her surroundings.

"Sharingan-"

"She's the one from the cursed clan-"

"Really from Uchiha clan-"

"That bitch-"

Their whispers echoed through the small bar, Yuko held her hard gaze narrowed, the bridge of her nose crouched. Lucky was hidden under the table, shaking in fear. "Once again-" Yuko growled in a low voice. "The Sora clan, where?!"

The grey-bearded pilgrim rose from his seat and headed to Yuko, he stopped in front of her. "Come young Uchiha, I'll show you their camp."

Yuko loosened her grip on the man's wrist and released his face from underneath her knee. "Lead the way, old man." She kept her gaze beware. As the old man passed around them, Lucky sniffed the familiar scent, his eyes widened slightly when he muttered under his nose. "Oto-san..."

...

The Sora camp, or rather say, the remains of the camp were devastated. Dirty and torn pieces of clothes, ravaged tents, rusty weapons, moldy food with a strong odor, here and there dried blood. "No survivors?" Yuko asked pilgrim, who was walking a few feet ahead of her.

"Their dead bodies were removed by villagers." He replied. "They burned them."

Yuko stopped for a moment to look around. Lucky's tiny paw demanded her attention when he scratched her ankle. Young kunoichi squatted down, little tiger jumped on her shoulder. "Yuko-san, I can smell my father." He whispered in low voice.

Yuko's gaze hardened when she looked at the back of the old pilgrim. "Is it him?" She whispered back.

"Yes, my father's scent lingering on him." Lucky bared his small fangs.

Yuko rose back to her feet, she left Lucky on the ground. "Stay behind me." She ordered and started to walk again. "I forgot your name, old man." She said louder to her companion.

"I never told you my name." He replied with smirk, with the corner of his eyes he eyed the young kunoichi. Yuko's eyes widened slightly when his dark-silver pupil turned to malicious yellow. He stopped, so did she. Unexpectedly strong winds started to blow around them, too strong for this nice and calm summer weather.

"Who are you, kisama?" Yuko growled while she stared into his yellow eyes.

"Sora Toguchi." He smiled slyly. "Nice to meet you."

Powerful wind began to ruffle Yuko's hair, it must be him, she thought, after all, as Tobirama said, Sora clan belong to the wind users, but what was with his ominous yellow eyes? Kunoichi loosened in her knees, her weight held ground strongly in her heels. She pressed her fists tightly until she heard her knuckles crack. "Where is Shima?" She asked carefully, her lips twisted with increasing hatred.

"Who?" Toguchi raised cockily his grey eyebrow.

"My father!" Lucky barked from behind, his fur inflated from the wind and he looked like a fluffy marshmallow.

"Saber-toothed." Sora man gave a rough growl. "Oh, sure, you looking for him, my sweet pet." His wrinkled lips curled into a smirk. "Look, he's right in front of you!" He shouted and the wind even more intensified. Toguchi buried his hands into his grey hair, pulling them as he started to growl, he breathed heavily, gritted his teeth until he screamed into, for Yuko, incomprehensible agony. He shouted, angrily growled, grumbled, his hair sllowly changed its colour from grey to creamy white, his eyes shone in yellow, his fangs grew until they looked like teeth of saber-toothed tigers. Yuko and Lucky watched horrified the change in front of their eyes, Toguchi's claw looked like a blades, his size took a larger form and he stood before them on his four, growling at them menacingly.

"Yuko-!" Lucky's frightened cry reached kunoichi's ears despite the strong wind. The little tiger buried his small claw into her ninja sandals to keep himself with her. "He looks like my father!"

"Shima-" Yuko muttered in disbelief under her breath. Then her eyes widened, Toguchi crouched lower to the ground and started sharply to suck in the air. His chest began to swell and she could determined with her sharingan that he mixes the air with huge amount of chakra, and then...

_"Fūton: Daitoppa!"_

The gust of wind exploded from Toguchi's direction. The only thing Yuko managed to do was embrace Lucky tightly in her arms. She gritted her teeth, her eyes were tightly shut as her body drifted through the air. She felt sharp pain everytime she collided with tree branch or when she unexpectedly hit the ground. With a half growl, Yuko endured the pain when the wind dragged her like a rag doll, it seemed to her like it was the longest fall in her life, until...

Finally, her body landed with heavy thud on the ground. Yuko breathed heavily, lay on her back. Her arms still held in a strong grip Lucky's unconscious body. After few minutes of catching her breath she finally opened her eyes. The trees were gone, the Sora camp was gone. Did he blew away everything? Or did he just blew her away?

Yuko shifted into sitting position, her stomach roiled after such a wild ride, she swore that some of her bones must be broken. She quickly checked her surrounding, she found herself on the cliff, too high to see even the ground underneath her. As she stared down over the edge, the sudden black shadow enveloped her body. Yuko raised her eyes to the sky and saw nothing just a black silhouette. _"Fūton: Daitoppa!"_

"Shit-!" Yuko cursed, but it was too late. The cliff was destroyed by the mighty attack of the wind user. Yuko held Lucky tightly to her chest while they were falling down...

* * *

**Yosh everyone...**

**Another chapter for you... cliffhanger :)))**

**Please enjoy...reviews would be lovely:)**

**Thank you...See ya:)**


	8. Chapter 8 - saber-toothed

**_Chapter 8: saber-toothed_**

* * *

_"Open your eyes..."_

_This voice..._

_So familiar, yet so far._

_Yuko felt the cold breeze gently blew her hair, her eyes were closed. Someone brushed their fingers against her cheek._

_This touch is familiar, too, but still..._

_"Why are you lying here?" His voice sounded sweetly, like lullaby that tempt you to leave your eyes closed and drifting away. "Shouldn't you be somewhere else?"_

_Uchiha kunoichi, despite her dislike, was forced to open her soft brown eyes. "Izuna?" In an instant, as if by magic, her tears rolled down her temples. "Izuna, I..."_

_"Hush, my little one-" Izuna smiled tenderly and knelt beside her. His strong arms wrapped around her trembling form and brought her closer to his chest. "Don't worry, I told you, didn't I?" He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I'll be always with you." _

_Yuko relaxed and closed her eyes, buried her face deeper into his manly chest, sniffing his scent. "What should I do?" She whispered while clutching his shirt strongly. "I can't do this alone."_

_"You're not alone." Izuna stroked her crimson long mane. "You can't die yet, she needs you."_

_Kunoichi raised her eyes. "Why?" Her voice shaking. "Why aren't you mad? I did this nasty thing and... I and Madara...It's just..." She shut her eyes tightly, another tears came out._

_With a soft look in his coal-black eyes he leaned down and caught her lips for a short delicious moment. "Because I love you." He spoke when he broke the kiss. "You did this when I was already gone. There's no reason to be mad at you." He kissed her eyelids with a soft smile. "Don't let your mind be disturbed with this, focus on the future."_

_Yuko reached her hand and placed her palm on his pale cheek. "I love you, too."_

_"I know." He placed his hand on top of her. "But now, you have to go back, there's still something you have to do, right?"_

_Her eyes widened when her mind showed her the last memories. Ishi, Hashirama, Tobirama, Lucky, Shima...Sora Toguchi... She gasped, then her eyes narrowed. "I have to go back!" She blurted suddenly._

_"That's right." Izuna chuckled and helped her to rose back on her feet. "This look in your eyes is the one I know." He gave her last fleeting kiss on her forehead and then with last whisper his body started to fade away. "Don't forget...your contract..."_

Her eyes snapped open. It was hard to realize where she is, or what happened. Her brain worked on a full tilt.

There!

Lucky's unconscious body was falling a few feet away from her, then she realized this repulsive reality. The cliff where she landed before was destroyed with Toguchi's daitoppa. Her eyes darted down...nothing.

Yuko cursed inwardly. What incredible height, where the hell we are, her mind shouted. Wind blew loudly in her ears. She tried to move with her arms to be able to catch Lucky, but the pressure was far too great and little tiger so far from her. "Shit!" She uttered through her teeth.

_"Don't forget...your contract..." _Izuna's words rang in her head.

The fast idea flashed through her mind. She brought her thumb to her lips and bit down, the blood spurted into the air, falling red drops, like jewels, down into the abyss. _"Kuchiyose-!"_ Her blood-smeared palm touched one of the fragment from the destroyed cliff. Then came a loud blast and the whole vision was wrapped into the white smoke.

"..."

Yuko felt soft surface underneath her, she's not falling anymore. Her hands grasped the source of softness...hair. No, be more specific, the fur. The smoke began to disappear and kunoichi realized where she landed. Her eyes were wide, her pupils diminished in shock. Slowly she rose on her feet and in disbelief her sharingan scanned the huge saber-toothed tiger underneath her.

Dark brown colour, on a few places lighter shades, this tiger had a much longer fur than Shima or Lucky. Yuko felt her body shook in awe when the saber-toothed tilted its head towards her, revealing narrowed blue eyes, crouched muzzle with bared fangs which were sharper than a blades. Yuko felt her heart beat loudly in her ears. This eyes of his were looking at her oddly, dangerously. The low growl that escaped from his throat rumbled with his whole body, causing that Yuko almost lost her balance.

"You-!" Saber-toothed barked, voice full of threats. Yuko's ears sharpened, even though this voice was so rough, she couldn't miss the fact that it's not _him_, it's _her_. "How dare you-!" She growled once more.

Yuko pressed tightly her fists until her knuckles went white. "I'm the one who summoned you!" She spoke loud, paid attention to the tone of her voice. "I am Uchiha Yu-"

"I know who you are, brat!" Blue-eyed tigress snorted roughly. "But it doesn't matter to me who you are! How dare you did this to Lucky-kun?!"

Yuko was forced to re-awaken. "Lucky-!" She blurted. Her eyes began to search for her little companion. Where the hell is he?! "Lucky!" She shouted once more when her sharingan found his little form, burried in dark fur of saber-toothed tigress. Kunoichi jumped next to his side, but before she could place her hands on him, she was rudely interrupted by tigress's growl.

"Don't touch him!"

"But-" Uchiha tried to protest, but the saber-toothed went on the move, Yuko grabbed her fur and held on it for her dear life. "Where are you going?" She shouted. "We need to get the enemy first!"

"No!" Tigress spat. "I need to save Lucky-kun first." Then she gained her pace and started to run back into the depth of forest.

...

His palm rested on the tree trunk, calmly. His eyes were closed while he searched for her chakra.

"You got something, sensei?" Koharu asked while she was kneeling on a near tree branch with Homura and Hiruzen by her side.

Tobirama's eyes snapped open, the bridge of his nose crouched. "This way!"

...

Yuko knelt on the ground, her eyes watched the huge tigress on the meadow. Lucky lay still unconscious on the ground. "Your name is?" Yuko spoke after a little observation. She couldn't miss the fact, that the dark saber-toothed tigress was very gentle towards Lucky.

"It's Hokori." She locked her gaze with young woman. "Hokori-san for you, brat." Tigress with brown fur examined Yuko thoughtfully. "What have you tried to do, brat? To endanger Lucky-kun like that, do you have any explanation for this?"

Yuko rose from the ground and stepped closer. She did not feel to be threatened by Hokori so she filled the gap between them. "Lucky helped me to find his father, Shima-san." Yuko explained.

"Shima...you said..." Hokori's gaze trailed off. Yuko narrowed her eyes, this was the same expression she saw on Lucky's face when she mentioned Shima for the first time.

"Un." Yuko nodded and folded her arms under her breasts. "We found that bastard Toguchi, he was the one who summoned Shima two years ago."

"It's useless-" Hokori gave a rough whisper. "Shima is dead, go home, young brat."

"What?" Uchiha frowned. "No way! I cannot announce his death so easily!" Yuko started to pace nervously. "I don't get it! You animals are really so heartless? You don't see that one of your comrades needs help? You really can abandon your friend so easily? It makes me nauseated!" Yuko locked her narrowed gaze with Hokori. "But I'm not like you!" She growled in a low voice.

"Tell me what you are like?" Hokori asked in a mysterious voice. "Tell me something I don't know. Tell me what do you know about us? Who we are, who you are. Tell me, if we are monsters, what that makes to you? Are you different? Tell me, how?"

"I would never-" Yuko couldn't finish her sentence, Hokori spoke in a low voice again, her cerulean eyes held the absent look.

"What exactly do you know about us? Do you think about us as about heartless monsters that have only one sole purpose for being and that's serve to you, humans?" Her eyes changed. Yuko realized this look, it was grief that resided in her far away gaze. "Do you think that we don't know what it feels like to be happy, or sad? Do you think that we don't know what it feels like to be in love? Do you really think so?!" Hokori's voice become rougher, her gaze hardened, too. "Tell me something, brat! Tell me what is it that makes us only filthy beasts! Tell me!"

Yuko was paralyzed when the first tear fell on the ground with loud splash. Dark brown saber-toothed was really crying? is it possible to...Yuko blinked in surprise when she found out that there's nothing what she can answer with. Her mouth just hung open unable to form any words.

Hokori's eyes turned to Lucky, who began to slowly awaken. "Tell me brat, do you know how it feels like when your baby is born and you can embrace him for the first time?" She buried gently her muzzle into Lucky's neck, encouraged him to open his eyes.

"Could you be-" Yuko gasped, her eyes slightly widened. "Lucky's...?"

"When Shima found out that we are expecting our first descendant, he was happy." Hokori spoke in gentle voice, nudging her son. "It was him who named Lucky. He cried when our son was born." Hokori snapped her eyes to Uchiha kunoichi, frowned. "Tell me, who we are to you? Beasts that feast on fresh flesh? Killing monsters? Tell me something new!"

"Who you are to me?" Yuko mumbled, her eyes fixed on her empty hands. Correct question, she thought, who they are to her? It was shame to admit it, but it was exactly as Hokori said. Shima was her partner in the battles, many times he saved her life, but what else he was to her? A friend? Yes, maybe... Why is she here now? Her eyes traveled on little saber-toothed, finally Lucky opened his eyes.

"I always thought-" Yuko began warily, her gaze locked with cerulean eyes of little tiger. Lucky looked confused, but he patiently listened her words. "You were just filthy beast that should serve in our favor."

"You bastard-!" Hokori growled, her paws itched as she wanted to tear the young kunoichi's body.

"But-!" Yuko raised her hand in gesture to wait. "I realized that I was wrong. It's not you, the real monster is me." Yuko sighed, her shoulders slumped. "I always made a wrong decision, I never been grateful and I took the wrong path many times in my life." Uchiha looked in Hokori's eyes, she seemed to be unconvinced. "True, that I don't know what it feels like to hold my newborn baby in my arms, I can't even call myself a mother-" There she chuckled. "I envy you, Hokori-san."

Hokori relaxed, snorted. "Human's vanity?"

"I tried to realize why am I here." Yuko had to laugh at her own ignorance. "I feel like this is my second chance to do things right. When I see Lucky and how much he loves his father, how much he desire to be with him, I envy. Something inside me want to be loved by my daughter even though I don't deserve her love." Yuko looked away. "I'm sorry Hokori-san, I judged you even though I overlooked my own beast inside me. I thought that you don't have any feelings, but I was badly mistaken. I'm sorry for what I've done, but it's useless to regret my past now." Kunoichi locked her gaze with brown saber-toothed tigress. "That's why, Hokori-san, this time I want to do things right. Please, I want to find Shima-san and pay everything back what he ever did for me."

Hokori stared at young woman with narrowed eyes. She wished nothing more than find her beloved one, the father of her child, but it seems to her like impossible dream. She knew that this can hurt them even more. What if he's really dead? Lucky have a big hope now, the confirmation of death of his father can break his little heart. But something inside her disturbed her, what was it? Why she feel this indescribable desire to trust her? Was it because of him?

...

_"He's dead." Shima announced when he came back home. Hokori lay relaxed on the ground, her swollen belly clearly visible._

_"Who?" She aked when her partner licked her cheek._

_"Uchiha Izuna." He replied and lay next to her._

_"Oh, this man, huh?" Hokori sighed and closed her eyes. "How is she?"_

_"I don't know-"_

_"Didn't you went to see her?" Hokori opened her cerulean eyes and turned to saber-toothed next to her side. "Shima?"_

_"I was there on the funeral. She cried." Shima turned on his back, his eyes stared into the sky._

_"Did you talked to her?"_

_"No."_

_"Why not?" Hokori insisted. "Aren't you two friends?"_

_"Friends." Shima mumbled. "I wonder if she sees me this way."_

_"Is there any reason why she couldn't?"_

_"Yuko is young, she seems to be still so naive." Shima said. "She's not like her father. Heiwa was something else-" He chuckled. "He used to summoned me just for a talk. He was a real friend of mine. That's why I want to keep an eye on her and when she will ready to talk to me, I'll be there for her." Shima turned back on his four and shook his thick fur. "And then I want to tell her this great news about your pregnancy." His paw rested gently on Hokori's belly. "I want her to have a nice relationship with our cub."_

...

"Hokori-san?" Yuko's voice brought her back.

"He was so concerned about you." Hokori smiled slightly. "Why don't you let his memory rest in piece? Why do you want to bring another grief for us? You knew better than anyone how it feels when you loose the one you loved -"

"That's why!" Yuko blurted. "That's why I want to find him, because you love him and I know how much it hurts."

"But there is this possibility-"

"I'm aware of this!" Hokori was interrupted by the voice of her son. Lucky's narrowed gaze looked up to his mother. "I'm aware of the fact that oto-san may be already dead, but I just can't bring myself to live in this uncertainty anymore."

"Lucky-kun, I..." Hokori didn't expect her son to stand for his own feelings. He never did before, Lucky always kept his mouth shut, never spoke aloud what's really in his heart. He always did what his mother told him, always listened her and never talked back.

"Oka-san, I know you suffer, too. Unsure for two years where is he, if he's alive or dead." Lucky stepped closer to his staring mother. "Oka-san, I've been watching you this whole time, please let us find him, we're so close to him, I can smell his scent-"

"Lucky, but it's too dangerous for you-"

"Hokori-san, please." Yuko saw her chance. Hokori was almost broken by words of her son. Kunoichi came closer and insisted. "I swear I will find him no matter what. If you want take Lucky home, but please, lend me your power!"

Hokori's cerulean eyes intensively watched the young Uchiha. "What if you fail?"

"I won't fail!" Her brown eyes burned with determination.

"Brat, you filled us with hope, what if you won't be able to bring him back?" Hokori stood on her four, crouching slightly, taking a slow steps towards Yuko. "Do you know how delicate this situation is? Do you realize how much this mean to us?" Slowly while she spoke, she bared her white fangs. "You know better than anyone that if you summon me I have to come to your aid even if I don't like it. You don't have to ask me to lend you my power, I have to do it because of your contract with saber-toothed."

"Well, in that case-" Yuko closed her eyes for a brief moment. "If I fail, our contract is over."

Hokori stopped in her threatening steps. Lucky's eyes were wide open. "Yuko-san, you can't-!" He cried and jumped next to her feet.

"You should watch your mouth carefully." Hokori chuckled. "Do you know what you offering me now?"

"Yes." Crimson-haired woman nodded in dead serious stare. "If I fail to bring him back alive, I'll set you free. My contract with saber-toothed won't be valid anymore, but if I'll success, you will continue serve in my favor."

Hokori snorted. "Very well, brat." She leaned down, her eyes shone dangerously. "Soon as our contract will finish, I will eat your flesh." Yuko gulped heavy lump in her throat. Now she really felt to be threatened by Hokori's words. The tigress turned to her son. "We're leaving Lucky."

The little cub turned his pleading gaze to young kunoichi. Yuko gave him one reassuring smile. "Trust me." She whispered. Lucky nodded and joined his mother's side.

A ghost smile spread across Hokori's face. "Call when you need me, you little brat." Then, Yuko's vision was blinded by white smoke as the two tigers left her alone. Kunoichi gasped quietly. Those words...

She heard those words once from Shima's mouth. It was when she summoned him for the first time. Yuko smiled slightly, took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "This is still the part of our mission..." She said calmly, tilting her head slightly over her shoulder. "...right, Tobirama?"

"Un, I guess so." Tobirama replied with little chuckle. His back rested against the tree trunk, listening patiently the conversation between Yuko and her summoning animals. "I would say that the situation changed, too." He opened his ruby narrow eyes and with his arms folded on his armored chest he stepped closer to the Uchiha kunoichi. "The stakes is now even your life."

"Don't worry-" Her gaze locked with his. "I will not be eaten by anyone."

"Fine." Tobirama turned his eyes in front of him, narrowed. "Let's find him."

* * *

**Yosh!**

**It took me really really really long time...sorry about that...**

**R'n'R**

**Thank you and enjoy :)**


End file.
